


Made For Each Other

by Twificgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twificgirl/pseuds/Twificgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extending a family via adoption is never easy as Bella and Edward know but they are about to meet the little girl that has been deemed perfect for them. Little did they know there'd be more love to go around than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is my third attempt at fan fiction the first three chapters of this story were originally a one shot for Fandoms 4 ME but it was so huge I split it up. I wasn't going to make this a full fic at the beginning but the characters kept talking to me so I kept on writing I'm happy with where this is going so far and hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff with a little drama mixed in.
> 
> I don't own Twilight.

Bella's point of view

I'm so nervous. This has being a long time in the making with so much paperwork and red tape to cut through and it could all be a waste of time, if this little girl doesn't like us. Please, please let her like us. I really want to give her a proper home. After all, she's been through in her short life she deserves it. No child should have had to see what she has, no adult should either for that matter. Poor little lady needs some love.

Adopting for us was an easy decision to make. We knew we wanted to have a baby of our own but there was always a part of both of us that wanted to give a child with the same start as Edward a life that they could only dream about.

He was orphaned as a child and was adopted by the most amazing couple I've ever met. They've brought him up to be the man he is today and he's amazing. They gave him love and brought him back to life when it seemed like an impossibility. All the case workers said he wouldn't speak but they brought him out of his shell and in weeks, he was playing the piano to express himself. I hope we can do as well as they did. I know there will be tough times ahead but as a family, we can beat anything. We're strong and we have a good support unit.

Seth is so excited that he might be getting a little sister. He can't wait to be a big brother. He's already planning days out and how he's going to teach her everything he knows about Ben 10 and Power Rangers. I keep trying to explain that she's a girl and might not like it but he won't listen. He just says "mommy, it's okay it's for girls too, she'll love it."

Everything hangs on the meeting we're going to today. They have to tell us some more background information before we meet her. I'm sure our case worker is holding something back but I can handle anything... I hope. When we got the phone call to tell us there was a child suitable I swear to God I nearly passed out. If Edward hadn't had his arms around me, I would have sustained an injury. I really have to stop taking phone calls in the kitchen. There's too many sharp objects and my clumsiness is a nightmare.

We've waited so long and this has all happened so quickly. I just hope I don't wake up and it's all been a dream. That would kill me.

''Baby, what are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?'' Turning towards Edward, I sigh at the beautiful man before me. I swear he dazzles me every time I see him; even after all these years, he's still perfect. ''Stop worrying, this is just the first meeting of many. If we're not right for her, there are plenty of other children we can help.''

Sighing, I slap my leg in irritation, ''I just really want this to go well. If she doesn't like us for some reason, I'll be gutted.''

''I know baby, me too, but you heard what Angela said. She thinks we're the perfect match and once her meetings out of the way, we can meet little Miss P and try and woo her.''

''Little Miss P?'' I hope he's not still delusional from his early wake up call. He's had plenty of coffee. We don't even know the little girls name yet and he's nicknamed her.

''Little Miss Perfect. I have a good feeling about this baby, trust me.''

''I do trust you, with my life, you know that.''

''Good, so stop worrying. It's going to be a good day.''

''We're nearly there now anyway so we'll know soon enough.'' As we start manoeuvring through the lanes of the highway towards the exit, I take a deep breath and start to repeat this will be okay in my head like a mantra over and over again.

We're going to a children's home in Seattle for our meeting. That's the part I'm dreading. I'll want to take them all home. I'm the reason we have a very hyper Labrador. I saw him in the pet store and couldn't leave him there so I brought him without even asking Edward. It's a good thing he loves me because that dog chewed everything before we trained him. He even got a pair of Alice's heels which was a disaster. The only thing Alice loves more than her husband Jasper is her Jimmy Choo's.

''Baby, we're here.'' Looking up from my lap, I take a look around. The house is what you'd expect of rural Seattle. It's a good size and it looks nice enough. I hope they're well taken care of. This is going to be harder than I thought. God dammit Bella, pull yourself together.

As Edward opens my door, he smiles his crooked grin at me and helps me out. Taking my hand in his, he kisses it gently before pulling me towards the door. Before we've even had a chance to ring the bell, the door in question swings open and our case worker Angela steps out with a wide smile on her face.

''Edward, Bella, it's so good to see you. How's my little man Seth? Has he got all his Ben 10 figures ready for another round of show and tell?'' I can't help but smile at her. She's got an infectious grin almost as powerful as Edward's.

''Oh yeah, he's got them all lined up and ready for your next visit Angela. I think my son thinks you're the modern day version of the stalk. He thinks you walk on air half the time.''

''Haven't you heard Edward, I'm magic. Seth told me so and my husband Ben agrees with him.'' I can't help but laugh at there exchange. We've become good friends with Angela over the years. She's really kept us grounded and in the loop with everything we've gone through. She's like our own fairy god mother. ''Are you ready to have our little chat then? I can take you through to my make shift office but if you need more time, it's fine.''

''No, no, we're good Angie. I'm just nervous that's all.''

''I can tell. Your death grip on Edward's hand is enough to show me how nervous you actually are.'' Shooting my eyes up to Edward, I start to apologise.

''Oh baby I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?'' even as I say the words I don't loosen my grip and I feel like a complete cow.

''You're fine baby girl. Seriously I can get dad to get me a prosthetic one if you stop the blood circulation for too long.'' Giving him a light slap to the chest, he winces slightly and laughs. ''Come on love, lets go talk so we can meet Miss P.''

Once we've all sat down and got coffees in our hands, Angela looks between us curiously and then glances down to the file in front of her. She repeats this sequence three or four times. Before I start to get agitated on the fifth round, Edward finally speaks up.

''Come on Angie, what's the deal?'' Taking a breath, Angela looks down at the file once more and begins to speak.

''Well as you know, we have a new little girl here that's gone through a lot of things in her short life. Her name is Faith. She's three years old and adorable. She was underweight when she first came into the care system but she's getting better everyday.'' She takes a sip of her coffee before continuing. Edward squeezes my hand in comfort letting me know in his own way that he feels the same way I do.

''The thing I didn't tell you is that the little girl has a sister, Lizzie, who is also in the care system. Her and Faith are very close and have been through a lot together. At ten years old, she's the only kind of family Faith has ever known. We don't want to split them up if we can help it. When I and the other councillors spoke to Lizzie, she told us she knows that little kids get homes easier than big kids so she wants Faith to go, even if she can't go with her. She wants her to be happy.'' Angela stops mid flow to hand me a box of tissues. I didn't even realise I was crying until she passed me the box.

''You okay baby?''

''Yeah, I'm okay. She just sounds so grown up. She's sacrificing her only family and happiness for her little sister's.''

''I know she sounds too grown up for her ten years.''

''I agree Edward, she really is.''

''You can't split them up Angie. They need each other. I don't know what I'd do if anyone took someone so close to me away, especially if I'd been through what they have. It might put them back.'' Luckily I hold in my sobs long enough to get my sentence out. I feel like I'm going to break down at any minute. How could anyone let their babies get into this situation?

''I know and I know this is a lot to take in but I believe these kids are perfect for you both. In all my years I've never thought a set of potential parents who would suit two kids so well, it's like they were made for you.''

''Angela, this is big. We've never discussed taking on more than one child.'' Looking over to my husband, I realise he's fighting with his emotions as much as I am.

''I know but I believe if anyone can do it, you can. I'll give you a minute before we continue okay?'' She quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door was securely closed, Edward moved onto his knees in front of me. "Bella, baby, what are you thinking?''

''God Edward, I'm so upset for those kids. I can't even imagine what the two of them have seen having a drug addicted for a mother and a dealer for a father. It doesn't bare thinking about.'' Shaking my head to rid myself of the images running through my mind, I lift my eyes up to Edwards. ''This is a decision we have to make together. Do you think we can cope with two instead of just one? A ten year old, a six year old and a three year old?''

''Can't be that much different, can it? I mean, they're going to need special care and attention but we can give them that. You work from home and my practice can run without me for a while whilst we get them settled in. It's not like we can't afford it either. I can't see any reason in my mind to say no to be honest. We'll have to adjust but it'd be no different if you got pregnant with twins, like Rose did.'' And that's why I love him so much. ''And Seth will love getting two kids instead of one to play with.''

''Really? You really think that?''

''Really. If they're as perfect for us as Angela says, I can't say any reason not to adopt them both. If they're happy for that to happen. Angie obviously believes in us.''

''Angie does believe in you, both of you.'' I didn't realise she'd come back into the room, that girl is too quiet sometimes. Taking a seat back at her desk, she looks me straight in the eye. ''I know we only discussed multiple adoption in very little detail but I have it down on file that you wouldn't be opposed to it. That's why I brought you here today.''

''What about their parents? Are they out of the picture for good? This is an adoption case right, not a foster first with a maybe for adoption later?'' I'm glad Edward thinks the way he does. I would never have asked that. Just give me the babies and let me love them.

''Yes most definitely. The father, James Riley is in prison for life without the chance of parole and the mother, Victoria Riley is on trial for armed robbery and possession on top of a sentence already being served for dealing coke. An accomplice in the robbery sold her down the river when she got arrested for dealing."

"How could they have kept the kids when they were that messed up? Who let that happen?"

''Lizzie and Faith were with a relative but she couldn't cope at all and they were taken into care two months later. The woman looking after them didn't feed them or love them. They were locked in their room most of the time until we sent a care worker around to check on them and Lizzie begged us to help her.'' A sob escaped my chest and Edward pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

''It's okay, they're safe now baby.''

''I know but that doesn't stop me wanting to hunt the fuckers down in jail and slap them stupid! Those poor, poor babies.''

''Calm down momma bear, they can't hurt them any more. We have them safe and sound, just up the hall.'' Taking a deep breath, Edward's scent fills me and I start to feel calmer again. As the seconds tick by, once I feel okay again. I turn in Edward's lap to face Angie. ''You okay there momma?''

''Yeah, I'm good. Sorry Angie.''

"So how do you feel about all this? I know it's a big decision and I don't expect you to decide today. If you need to consult your family...''

''We'll do it.'' Edward spoke with no hint of doubt in his voice and an air of authority I've only heard him use at work. ''We'll talk to Seth and the family tonight and maybe take home some pictures if that's okay, just so he can see them and put a face to the names?''

''That's fine Edward, I have one here.'' Opening the manilla file in front of her, she pulls out a small photo and hands it to me across the desk.

My breath caught in my throat at the site in front of me and Edward's grip on me increased as we looked at the two little girls. The older girl, Lizzie has a beautiful head of red hair with the bluest eyes I've ever seen and Faith, the smaller little lady has a head full of blonde hair and brown eyes.''

''They're beautiful. Lizzie's eye's ... look haunted like mine were when I was taken into care. I hope we can make her sparkle again.''

''Lizzie has seen a lot more than Faith but her therapy is working wonders and a good home would cement all the work she's been doing. She needs love and to be able to be a kid again.''

''Can we see them? Do they know were here? Oh God, does Lizzie think we're here for just Faith?'' I started to panic and nearly got up from my spot on Edward's lap to find them but he held me down firm and snuggled me closer.

''They know you're here but they don't know you're here to potentially adopt them. Do you think you can wait outside their room patiently whilst I talk to them a bit or would you rather wait and I'll bring them here?''

''No, no, no, I can be patient.'' I said standing pulling Edward with me. Angie laughed and shook her head at me.

''Okay, well, I know they're in the play room at the moment. It's quiet time so this is a good time to introduce you. Follow me.'' We followed Angie up the stairs. Each look passed between myself and Edward was like a silent conversation; him telling me he loved me and that we could do this and me telling him how much I adored him and that I believed in us and our family.

As we neared a door at the end of the corridor, Angela turned to face us. She pointed at two chairs just behind her as she started to speak. ''Take a seat, this is their door. I'll leave it ajar but if either of them gets upset, I will have to close it, okay? I need to have their best interests in mind and this might be a shock especially Lizzie.''

''Okay.'' Edward spoke as I nodded and we moved around Angie to take our seats. She went to knock on the door once we were comfortable and shot us one last smile before leaving us. Edward's hand in mine kept me grounded whilst we waited for Angie to do her thing.

''Hello beautiful girls.''

''Angela!'' A small voice squealed and I heard Angie laugh at something.

''Hi Angela.'' Another voice spoke when the small one calmed down, ''what's up? Is something wrong?''

''No silly, nothings wrong, everything's great. I have to really special people outside that want to meet both of you.''

''Ooo who they?''

''They're a mommy and daddy and they'd like to meet you both to see if you would like to get to know them better.''

''Both of us?'' I barely heard the whisper that came from Lizzie. I looked up to Edward and saw the hurt in his face for the poor girl. how could she think anyone wouldn't want her? Oh that's right because her supposed parents treated her like shit.

''Both of you.'' Angela continued ''They're names are Bella and Edward Cullen and they have a little boy named Seth who is six years old.''

''Why do they want us then?'' Lizzie asked with shock in her voice.

''They want you because just like you, Edward started out in one of these places and they both want to give special children a home.'' I noticed the word children instead of child which made me happy. Lizzie is way too old for her age. We need to make sure she's able to be a kid again.

''Oh.''

''Would you like to meet them?'' There was silence after that and I imagine a nod or shake of the head was used because two minutes later, Angela was outside the door again. Once she'd pulled it closed, she turned to us with a smile which slowly turned into a grin. ''Come on then you two, they're ready.''

I let Edward led me into the room as he followed Angela. When I saw the girls for the first time, I swear the air left my body. They're so small and beautiful and I want to hug them silly.

We all sat on bean bags just in front of the small table with a puzzle on it that the girls were playing with. Angela started to make introductions, ''Lizzie, Faith, I'd like you to meet Bella and Edward.'' Both girls smiled at us. Lizzie's was a bit more wary than Faith's but it was a smile all the same.

''Hello Bewa and Ehward.'' Faith waved from her spot behind her sister and I nearly split my face with my smile at the way she said our names.

''Hi sweet girl.'' I turned to Lizzie because the last thing I wanted was for her to feel left out. ''Hi Lizzie.'' I quickly glanced around for anything I could use as a conversation starter … a ... ha, a book. ''What book are you reading?'' Edward rubbed my back in encouragement as I waited for her to answer.

''Um Charlotte's web.'' She held it up a little so we could see the front page.

"That's a good book, do you like to read?''

''Yeah, I'm not very good though.''

''I'm sure that's not true and practice makes perfect. I write books just like that and I wasn't great at first but now it's my job.''

''You write books?''

''Yeah I write some books for children and some books for teens.''

''That sounds cool.'' Faith got out of her seat as we continued our conversation and made a beeline for Edward. Lizzie smiled at me and crooked her head towards her sister with a smile on her face.

'' Ehward, what your job?''

''I'm a doctor. I fix people when they get a boo boo.''

''I get dem all da time.'' Pushing a stray hair back from her face, Edward unleashes the crooked smile on her and she smiles just as big straight back. ''I hurted my pinky.''

''Let me see.'' She held up her pinky finger and he looked at it turning it around in his hand.

''You know what? I think it needs the magic blow.''

''Was that?''

''Well hold still.'' She nodded at him as he blew her finger and gave it a small peck, ''there you go, all fixed.''

''It all better now!'' She surprised him by throwing her hands around his neck and hugging him. I left them to have their moment and moved closer to Lizzie who's smiling sweetly at the exchange taking place.

''She doesn't usually talk to men after...'' She looked to the floor as she realised what she was about to say. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly, happy when she didn't pull away.

''It's okay, you don't have to talk about it.''

''You know you don't have to take me too right? As long as Faith is happy, I'll be okay.'' Shocked by her statement, I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

''You listen to me and you listen good. If you want us to be your family after you've spent sometime with us all, then there's no way you'll be getting left behind. I'm not taking one of you home without the other, we want you both.''

''Why?''

''Because we want you to be apart of our family because you're amazing girls and we want you to be happy.'' As I placed a kiss on the top of her head, I noticed Angela watching us all with tears running down her face.

After playing for and talking for the majority of the day, Angela made us all groan when she said it was time to say goodbye. We had plans to see the girls again the following day and then after everything was okayed by Angie's boss and the girls had met Seth in their environment, we would be allowed to take them for days out and sleep overs at our house.

Angela pulled us aside when the girls went for dinner and told us it'd all move along as quickly as she could and because we've already been assessed, it's just up to the social worker to say when the permanent move can happen. Who's ass do I kiss to make that happen? Yeah she wouldn't tell me ... she laughed when I asked as did Edward. What? I just want them out of this place as quickly as possible so sue me!

The trip home was filled with lots of planning and chatter. The conversation we had to have with Seth was a main topic as was telling our families who we knew would be ecstatic to have two more grandchildren/nieces/cousins.

''Looks like my parents have a full house.'' Edward had to park half way down the drive because my dad's cruiser, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes, Esme's Beetle and Alice's Porsche took up all the space with their bad parking. As we got closer, the decibel level rose and I flinched not knowing what we would be walking into.

''Well at least now we can tell them all together baby.''

''I guess. You go find Seth, we'll talk to him first then we'll fill everyone else in.''

''Okay my love.''

Once Edward finally dragged Seth away from his cousins and the Xbox, we sat him down on the kitchen worktop so we could speak to him.

''Did you meet my new sister?''

''Well little man, we need to talk to you about that.'' Seth's little face fell and tears filled his eyes, ''I'm not getting a sister now?''

''No we are little man, there's something else. How would you feel about getting two sisters? A big sister called Lizzie who's ten and a little sister called Faith who's three?'' Edward spoke calmly with so much love in his voice.

''Two sisters? That's so cool!'' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Seth bounced around excited.

''Yep it is Lizzie's, the same age as Claire and Faith is three, she'll be the littlest.''

"So I'll have a big sister to play with too? That's awesome! Can we tell everyone? When can I meet them? Can I get them stuff for their rooms?''

''One at a time buddy. Why don't you go and call a family meeting and we'll tell everyone all about it.''

''Okay.'' Ten minutes later, everyone in the family sat around the table in the dining room looking at Edward and myself for information about our day.

''Well? Come on already!'' Emmett bounced in his seat waiting for information about his new nieces.

''Okay so everyone knows where we went today. Well we have some news. It turns out the little girl that we went to see has a ten year old sister.''

''I'm getting two sisters!'' Seth shouted from his place on my lap. Everyone sat with there, jaws hanging open whilst the news sank in. Carlisle opened his mouth to talk but could only smile. Esme is sat across from me in floods of tears and I can hear Alice's brain working from here.

''Two kids? You're adopting two kids?''

''Yes Emmett, I have a picture. Do you want to see?''

''I do dad! Let me see.'' Seth studied the picture carefully stroking his hands over it gently.

''Can Nana and Pap see Seth?'' He passed the photo over begrudgingly.

''Don't bend it. I want to put it on the fire place with my picture.''

''Umm Bells?'' Please be happy for us daddy. ''I am happy, honest. I cant wait to have to granddaughters. I just want to make sure this isn't a rash decision.'' I said that out loud? Brain to mouth filter must not be working today.

''No this isn't a rash decision. When you all meet them you'll know why. Lizzie is totally gorgeous and the same age as Claire so they'll be in the same year at school and Faith is just as adorable as her big sister and totally besotted with Edward or Ehward as she calls him. He did the blow kiss trick on her finger and she cried when we had to leave.'' Claire turned to Rose bouncing in excitement.

''Mommy, I'm getting a cousin the same age as me. We can be best friends. Can she be in my class at school?'' Turning her head to me so quickly I thought her head my fall off she continued, ''Aunt Bella, when is she coming?'' The room went quiet again and I kissed Seth's head before continuing.

''Well we're not sure yet. We have to get to know them a bit better first and they have to meet their new brother.''

''Yes dad. Can I buy them a toy for when I see them?''

''Yes buddy but I think Lizzie would prefer a book, she likes to read.''

''Okay.''

''As soon as Angie says it's okay, we can take the girls out for the day so we need to make some plans and they can come for sleep overs too.''

''At our house?''

''Yes bud.''

''Cool.''

''Edward, I'm going to meet these girls so I can get a feel on how to do their rooms and how to update their wardrobes.''

''Ali, I love you but stop. Lizzie, Faith and Bella get veto rights on their rooms and wardrobes. You will not be pushy or you will not be doing it. I love you but these kids have been through so much. I want them to feel comfortable.'' Edward gave her the bitch brow and she smiled. No one smiles at the bitch brow but Ali.

''Agreed. I just want to make it homely and perfect for them.''

''We know that Ali and I'm sure they'd like to go shopping with us to get their things for their rooms with you. Well I'm sure Lizzie will. I think she'd like to be involved in Faith's too although I have some ideas for hers.''

''Aunt Ali, Aunt Bella, can I come? Mommy, I'll be good and I won't be mean to the twins for a week.''

''This won't be for a while but as long as mommy says yes, it'll be fine.''

''Mommy says hell yeah! I'm coming to.''

''Aunt Bella.'' I turned to see Rose and Emmett's seven year old twins, Mikey and Tyler giving me the puppy dog eyes.

''Yes double trouble.''

''Can you get another boy too?''

''No little guys. That's down to Ali and Jasper. Three little ones is quite enough for now. It's about time they had a baby, don't you think?'' Ali visibly paled being Edward's youngest sister and having just opened her boutique, she isn't quite ready for babies yet but we like to tease her about it.

''Mommy?''

"Yes bud.''

''Do you think they'll like me?''

''Of course they will, they can't wait to meet you.''

"Really? I hope so. I can't wait to meet them too.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Twilight
> 
> Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.

Bella's point of view

The next few weeks worth of visits with our new daughters flew by and before we knew it, it was time for Seth's first visit to meet the girls. He dragged Edward and his Pappy Charlie out yesterday to get them a gift each and they're safely tucked next to him in the back of the Volvo.

The play room is used for most people to have their visits so we've booked it out until dinner time today. We want to give Seth as much time as possible to get to know the girls before we have our day out next weekend.

''Dad, how long now?''

''Five minutes bud.'' Seth huffed back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Seth.''

''Yes Mommy.''

''I just need to remind you not to mention their other Mommy and Daddy today, it upsets them.''

''I won't. Your their mommy and daddy now anyways.'' God blessed us with a smart little boy and two beautiful little girls.

''You've got that right bud. Are you ready to meet your sisters? We're just around the corner now.''

''YES!'' As we pulled up outside the house, Seth's bouncing became headache inducing.

''Little man, you have to behave now.''

''I know Mommy.'' After straightening Seth's clothes out, we led him towards the front of the house. We knocked on the door and Angela came out looking frazzled.

''Bella, Edward, thank God you're here. One of the little boys was mean to Lizzie and she won't talk to anyone.''

''Where is she?''

''Who was mean to my sister?'' Seth's little face went bright red with anger.

''It's okay Seth, we'll go find her, make sure she's okay.'' Edward tried to sooth him as we walked upstairs towards the girls room.

''Ehward!'' Faith called out from one of the care workers arms, ''Bewa!''

''Hey Faith. Baby, where's your sister?''

''In dere. Jcob was mean to her. He said mean stuffs.''

''Hi little Faith, I'm your big brother Seth. Who was mean to my sister?''

''Jcob''

''Where's he at?'' Dropping his bags and rolling up his sleeves much like a mini Emmett, he looked ready for battle.

''Buddy, calm down.'' Edward warned.

''Dere he is.'' Faith pouted and gave a evil look to a boy around the same age as the twins and before we could stop him, Seth ran straight towards him and pushed him over. Edward moved to break it up but didn't have a chance before Seth started to speak.

''Don't ever be mean to my sister again you bully! If you bully her, you deal with me!''

''Yay Seth! Dats my brubba!'' A giggle from the girls door behind us alerted us to Lizzie's presence. She stomped right up to the little shit that upset her and pointed in his face.

''They do want me and they won't leave me, ever! They want us! You're just jealous.''

''Yeah, well, you're stupid anyway! they should take you.''

''Uh oh Seth, he was mean gain.'' Faith spoke up as she held her arms out to me.

''What did I say about being mean to my sister?'' Seth backed Lizzie up and the kid actually looked scared. ''Say sorry.''

''Sorry Lizzie.'' I looked over to Angela and the workers gathered around in the hall and they were all trying not to laugh. Thank God we're not in trouble. They could stop us coming after that. I mouthed sorry to Angie and she shook her head and waved it off, trying not to smile.

''Come on Lizzie, lets go play.'' Seth turned away and walked straight past a gob smacked Edward.

''Ehward, lets go play.''

''Uh huh, you go baby girl. I'll meet you in there.''

''Bewa, can I go?''

''Yeah, stay with your brother and sister.''

''I will.''

''I'm so sorry Angie, he's never stood up to anyone like that before.''

''No, no, that's a good thing that would have bonded them. Don't worry and that kid needed bringing down a peg or two.''

''I'm so proud of him but I feel like I should tell him off. I think I'm going to have a fellow protector when she starts liking boys which is good.''

''Edward, don't think about that yet, she's ten.'' I warned not wanting to think about that yet myself. God Emmett, Edward, Seth and the twins are going to scare all the boys in town. I can see it now and that's without Pappy Charlie and his gun cleaning games!

Walking into the play room hand in hand with Edward, we're met with all three of our kids. Faith sat on Seth's leg and Lizzie laughing with him about the look on Jacob's face.

''I hope he leaves me alone now. He's always mean.''

''If he's mean to you again Lizzie, get Angie to call us straight away.'' Edward walked over to her and sat down pulling her into his lap. ''You don't have to put up with that.''

''He's a bully Dad. I'm sorry. He shouldn't be mean to girls, that's why I pushed him.''

''It's okay buddy, you did good standing up for your sister? Did you give them their gifts?''

''Pwesents?'' Faith's face lit up as Seth pulled the bags towards him with their gifts. He handed one to each of the girls and waited. Faith squealed putting Alice to shame when she pulled the panda bear teddy in a dress out of her bag along with another spare outfit from the bear factory. And Lizzie smiled as big as I've ever seen when she opened her book and diary.

''Thank you Bewa, Ehward and brubba.''

''Thank you! This is so cool, I wanted this book!''

After hugs all round, the rest of the day followed the same way. Seth told the girls all about their new cousins, aunts and uncles. They discussed how they wanted their rooms. Lizzie almost had a fit when Seth mentioned she'd have her own. She actually jumped up and down on the spot, clapping which made us all giggle. She wrote a letter to Claire and told us what she'd like in her ''perfect room'' which I will be giving Ali. All the details too, she will be having it. Little Faith told me she wanted a pink woom with a pwincess bed and pink stuffs. So Ali will be getting two sets of very important instructions.

Esme called at lunch time to check on all of us and cried when she spoke to the girls on speaker phone especially when the girls followed Seth's lead and called her Nana. My dad and Carlisle were in the background to so Pap and Pappy spoke to them quickly too. When Seth told Charlie he told off some stupid boy for being mean to his sister, I could almost here the bust of pride over the phone. Yep, that's where he gets his protective streak from his Pappy and his daddy.

We told the girls just before we left that for our family day out, we had a surprise for them. The whole family wanted in on it when we discussed it. I just hope they don't intimidate them too much. That was next Saturday and we were seeing them after work throughout the week too. I can't wait to get them home with us.

As the week progressed, the family got more and more excited. Angie phoned to tell us on Wednesday that we could have the girls for the following weekend from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. So Alice was on a mission of epic proportions to get their rooms done. We agreed to have a family shopping day for clothes and school supplies when we had a moving in date, which can't come soon enough.

The phone ringing late on Thursday night worried me instantly. I grabbed the phone to be met with the sound of one of my girl's crying.

''Lizzie? What's wrong sweetie?''

''Be..Bella, I had a bad dream. Please don't let them take us away again.'' Edward shot me a pained look so I put the speaker phone on so he could talk to her too.

''Sweet thing, no one is going to take you. I won't allow it.''

''Lizzie, do you need me to come down there?'' Edward started getting out of bed pulling on a pair of sweats and a jumper. The sobbing hiccups started as he pulled his socks on.

''It's... okay. Sarah the night nurse is here. I just wanted to talk to you.''

''Are you sure? We'll stay on the phone until you fall asleep, okay baby? I won't let anyone take you away. And your Pappy Charlie, he's a police man. He won't allow any bad guys near you.'' Edward staring reeling off things that Pappy did to people that tried to be bad to me and she was soon laughing.

''I'm sorry I called so late.''

''Don't be sorry, that's what we're here for.''

Fifteen minutes later and after a quick chat with the care worker, Lizzie was asleep again. We said our goodbyes to Sarah and turned in ourselves. I said a silent prayer before bed wishing for good dreams for my girls and my little man.

Friday dragged and Seth got really irritable after school because time wasn't going quick enough for his liking. I kind of felt the same way if I'm honest. Even Edward was looking at his watch every two seconds. When we finally got into bed exhausted from all the waiting and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

''Mom, dad, get up, get up, get up!'' That's not the alarm that I set, that's my hyper six year old. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I see it's just seven in the morning; we could have slept for another hour. Holding back my groan, I snuggle my head into my pillow.

''Mom, dad, come on! We get to see the girls today, my sisters!'' He practically sang the last part of his sentence which made me smile even at this ungodly hour. I need coffee! Coffee and my girls!

''Seth, bud, we still have a little while to go before we leave... wait, did you already dress yourself?''

''Yep, I don't want to be late and we need to get to the zoo early so we get time with the monkeys. I think Lizzie and Faith will like them, don't you mom?''

He kept up his rambling the whole way to pick up the girls and then when they were finally altogether, the rambles increased. Faith talked a mile a minute about hanimals after we told them where we were going. It's madness but I couldn't be happier. I just want this to be permanent. As we pulled into the zoo, I noticed our family all lined up by the entrance.

''Right you three.'' Edward switched the engine off on the car and turned towards the back seat. The girls smiled at him and Seth rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was coming next. ''The zoo is a very busy place so we need to stay together. We hold hands and stay near the adults okay?'' After a nod from each of them, he continued. ''If you get lost, go straight to a zoo worker and tell them. When we get out of the car, no running off. Wait for us and hold hands across the parking lot.''

''Okay Ehward.'' I let Seth and Lizzie out of the back seat as Edward went to retrieve Faith. ''Ehward?''

''Yes baby.'' Stretching her hands up to him as high as she could, she bounced a little on her heals.

''Carry.'' He swooped her up aeroplane style and placed her on his hip. Taking Lizzie and Seth hands, we started towards our family by the entrance. Emmett started bouncing on the spot as we came into view.

''Edward, if your brother doesn't behave, I will kick his ass.''

''Bad word Bewa.''

''Yeah mom, you have to put a dollar in the jar when we get home.''

''Sorry, I will put a dollar in the jar.''

Lizzie dropped back between Edward and myself. He took her free hand in his. Yep intimidated shit.

''Ehward, who dem peoples?''

''That's our family, you remember the photos we showed you?''

''Uh huh.''

''That's them. You going to come say hello with us?''

''Kay.'' Seth let go of my hand and rushed towards his Pappy's.

''Pappy, Pap! We're here! Hi Nana.'' After giving them all kisses and saying hi to his cousins, he came back to us as we waited to introduce his sisters. ''Everybody, this is Lizzie and little Faith.'' Lizzie waved and smiled politely and Faith hid her face in Edward's neck. ''It's okay little Faith, they're nice.'' Seth tapped her on the bum and she smiled at him from her hiding place.

''It's okay baby, I'll keep you all safe.'' Edward kissed her head gently as Esme walked quietly over and knelt down in front of Lizzie.

''Hi Lizzie, I'm Nana Esme. That guy just there is my husband, Pap or Carlisle. The guy with the moustache is Bella's daddy, Pappy Charlie.''

''The powice man?''

''That's right clever girl.'' I smiled over at Faith who waved shyly at Pappy and Pap before hiding herself back under Edward's chin.

''That big guy over there is Uncle Emmett.''

''Das a big name Ehward.'' Trying to say Uncle Emmett unsuccessfully a few times, Faith huffed at herself.

''It's okay short stuff, you can call me Em.''

''Em.''

'That's it, easy peasy.'' Emmett winked and Faith giggled.

Esme laughed at the small exchange before carrying on. ''The blonde lady is Rose. She's Emmett's wife. The little girl in front of her is Claire and the two little boys are Mikey and Tyler. And lastly there's Ali and Jasper or Jazz for short. Don't worry if you forget any names, you'll learn them all soon enough.''

Alice was next too approach us. ''Hi girls, I'm your Aunt Ali. I got you both a gift.'' She pulled out two small charm bracelets that matched Claire's and showed them to them. ''This little bracelet has a button on it so if you get lost or scared, all you have to do is press it and it'll send a message to me, Mommy Bella and Daddy Edward and we'll come find you straight away.''

''All the boys have necklaces and all the girls have pretty charms. Will you wear it for me?''

''I helped pick your charms Lizzie. I got you the L and the heart it matches mine, see?'' Claire held out her wrist and Lizzie smiled at her holding hers out so Alice could put it on.

''Perfect. I'm such a good shopper.'' Alice clapped and stood up so she could show Faith hers.

''Now little miss Faith, you see this little button right here?''

''Uh huh.''

''If you loose us or you get scared, just press it and we'll some find you, okay? That's a magic button just for you so you never get lost, ever.'' Faith looked at Ali in puzzlement and nodded her head.

''Are you a fairy?'' The whole family fell into laughter at Faith's comment and Alice looks as proud as punch. ''Cause you'd got the magic, like tinka bell.''

''Oh sweetie, we can be fairies together with magic, okay?''

''Okay.''

After paying for our tickets, we all walked through the entrance into the park. Seth and the twins automatically ran in after us telling them multiple times to wait.

''BRUBBA SETH!'' Faith crossed her arms over her chest and pouted making myself and Edward laugh. Lizzie and Claire are just in front of us happily chatting away about who knows what whilst the grandparents and the other adults keep and eye on all the kids. ''He rand way from me, Ehward... Bewa where he go?''

''Don't worry sweet baby, I'll be telling him off for running away.''

''Naughty boys aren't they Faith?'' Claire looked up smiling at her new cousin whilst shaking her head.

''Yeah day are nawty Care.''

''Emmett, Jasper, go reign in those boys before they get too far ahead.'' Rose pushed Emmett in the shoulder when he huffed. He didn't have a chance to move though because the boys came running back towards us at speed.

''Ah see Rosie, my work here is done.'' That earned him another clip round the ear and a well deserved bitch face. Emmett will never learn or grow up but I love him anyway.

''Brubba you ran away.'' Faith still has her arms pulled over her chest and is giving Seth the pout. ''You were bad. Bewa and Ehward said no running off, you weft me.''

''I'm sorry little Faith, you want to come walk with me?''

''Can I Bewa?''

''Yeah sweet girl, just hold Seth's hand, okay?''

''I will Bewa..Down Ehward, down.''

''Can I have a kiss first?''

''Yeah.'' Pouting her lips, she gives Edward a big kiss and makes a ''mmmmahhh'' sound.

''You okay baby, happy?'' Edward asked pulling me under his arm.

''More than happy. I just hope they are too.'' Snuggling into him, he kisses my head and then leans in for a quick peck on the lips too.

''Well they sure do look it Bells.'' My dad spoke up from behind us. ''Faith's got Seth and Edward wrapped round her little finger as does Miss Lizzie, no boys will be going near them two, not that that's a bad thing.''

''Definitely not chief! I may need to borrow your gun in a few years.''

''It's all yours my boy. We can both clean our guns together when she brings a boy home.''

''Would you two stop, she's ten!''

''It's better to plan ahead Bells.''

''I hope you're in school for the daddy, daughter dance Lizzie. It's so cool! You get to wear a pretty dress and the dads have to wear suits and let us dance on their feet.'' Lizzie suddenly looked a bit green so Edward stepped forward and took her hand. She looked up at him with eyes full of tears. This was going to happen sooner or later. Something was going to remind her of them. Just the word daddy might bring back bad memories for Lizzie.

''What do you think? Would you like to be my date for the dance?''

''You'd go with me?''

''Yeah of course. I'm a good dancer, better than Emmett and what kind of daddy would I be if I didn't go. We're going to do lots of stuff together. I even have a suit.'' She surprised him and me by stopping and throwing her arms around his waist. She's been loving to both of us but always held back a little until now.

''Thank you.'' Crouching down to her level, Edward kissed her forehead and then pulled her in for a bear hug, Edward Cullen style.

''You never have to go back there with them. You're with us now and as soon as we get the okay from Angie's people, we're going to take you home for good. You'll be doing all kinds of cool stuff then and you won't have to worry about anything.'' Wiping the tears from my eyes, I thank God for blessing me with such an amazing man and three amazing children. Esme, Rose and Alice are all sniffling behind me. Jasper and Emmett are keeping the other kids entertained in front of pets corner.

Lizzie pulled back after a minute, wiped her eyes and held her hand out for Edward to take. Claire took his other hand smiling and they walked forward to the others, all together looking extremely happy.

My own hands were quickly taken care of when Rose and Ali grabbed one each and pulled me towards our waiting family.

''They're adorable Bella and so right for you guys. I know you're going to have to get through stuff like just then with the daddy, daughter thing but you will get through it.''

''I know Rose. It's just hard you know. I want them to be happy and I want them to feel loved and safe, something they haven't felt before.''

''Give it time Bells, it will come. One day they won't need reassurance that you love them.''

''Bewa, pwease can you looks after spot.'' Faith walked over with the panda Seth brought her smiling sweetly at me.

''I can put him in my bag if you like Faith. I probably have more room than Bella. Mine is big see'' Esme crouched down to her unzipping her tote bag.

''Okay, don't fuffoctate him, let his head come out the zip.''

''I will sweet thing.'' Esme did exactly as she said and poked the bears head out the end of the zip.

''Thank you Nana Me.''

''Okay I know we've only just met but that little one is too cute. I'll be borrowing her off you for some cuddles.''

''Bella, can I take some photo's on your camera please?''

''Sure Lizzie, just make sure you use the arm strap okay.'' After our third or fourth visit, Lizzie became quite attached to taking pictures of things after we'd spent the day, taking lots of family photo's. Now she's really good. She hardly cuts any heads off any more.

''Thanks. If I take some, can I put them in my room at your house?''

''Yes you can put them in your room at our house.''

''Our house.''

''That's better sweetie.''

"Can you do this up so it doesn't fall off?'' Tugging on the strap already around her wrist, she holds the camera carefully so it doesn't bounce too much.

''You want me to put a knot in it like before?''

''Please, the hand strap is too big.''

''All done, now go have fun.''

''Edward, I got it.'' She help up her hand and took a picture of him as he looked towards her. ''You look kind of silly in this, it's funny.''

''Bella, I have an idea.'' Uh oh, this might be expensive. Alice's idea's usually are.

''What might that be Ali?''

''A friend of mine got her daughter a patch work quilt made that has pictures on it instead of patches. I thought it would really look great on Lizzie's bed especially if she took some of the pictures.''

'' I like it Ali. I like it a lot.''

The rest of the day past too quickly for everyone's liking especially the kids who all had a ball even when the weather turned on us and we got soaked through. Seth and the girls all ended up picking a toy each out of the gift shop and Lizzie made Alice promise to put it in her new room because she didn't want the other kids at the centre to break it. Faith copied her big sister so Ali now has two extra things to find homes for.

When we said our goodbyes, the journey back to the centre was full of chat and laughs about the day and most of Emmett's antics which the girls fell in love with. Especially when he gave Mrs Hippo a kiss. I thought Lizzie was going to combust with the amount of giggling she was doing and I had to make sure Faith didn't fall backwards off Edward shoulders. She was laughing so hard at him.

Once our second most hardest set of goodbyes was down, we made our way home to our house that seemed all too empty now. There are two people missing and it shows.

We went back to visiting the girls in the evenings and during any early days the Edward had at the practise. Once Wednesday hit, it was all systems go in our house to get it ready for the girls arrival on Friday afternoon. Ali had the majority of the painting and decorating done the previous weekend but there was still furniture to build and nicknack's to place. As well as a huge amount of clothes to hang up and shoes to put away.

We sent Seth to Charlie's house whilst we visited the girls on the Thursday. Because it was a school night, we didn't want him up too late. He wasn't happy about it but he accepted it because he's see the girls tomorrow for the whole weekend anyway. The girls were so excited and begged us to take them with us as it was only a day early. It broke our hearts to say no but I promised I'd get there as soon as I could the next day.

Friday morning came quicker than expected. Time didn't drag as much as I thought it would. I started to pick up and clean the last bits of the house making sure the doors to the girls rooms were locked. I'm going to get them before I pick Seth up from school so we can surprise him.

Edward has to work late but he explained to the girls last night that he'd be home at 6pm sharp for the whole weekend. The phone ringing stopped me in my tracks. Please God, don't let them cancel please, please.

''Hello?''

''Hi Bella, it's Angie.''

''Oh my God, there's something wrong isn't there?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Twilight
> 
> Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love

Bella's point of view

It seemed to take an eternity for her to answer me but when she did I let out a huge sigh of relief. ''No, no, no, Bella. Stop panicking. I knew I should have rung Edward but I didn't want to disturb him at work.''

''I'm sorry. We're all just so excited to bring the girls back here and show them their rooms and a proper family environment.''

''I know. I just wanted to let you know that Lizzie had a break through in therapy this morning. She actually spoke about her bad parents. She refuses to use their names or mom and dad but she told us that they're not really a mom or dad because parents are like you and Edward and not them.''

''She did?''

''Yep, the therapist and my boss think both girls have come on in leaps and bounds since they started the visits with you guys. This may move faster than we originally planned if this weekend goes well.''

''So everyone's happy?''

''Yep. I told you, you're perfect. Faith even called you and Edward mommy and daddy by accident yesterday. She threw her little hands over her mouth and said 'oops' but I told her to talk to you because I'm sure you'd like it if she called you that.''

''Oh my God.''

''I know right... Anyway the other case worker and myself want to pop round at some point this weekend if that's okay. We just have to check the girls are happy and eat some of your cake then we'll leave.''

''Okay so I best make some cake then.''

''Oh well, that would be lovely.''

''You're so easy to please Angie.''

''I know, Ben tells me that too.''

''Okay eww.''

''Oh by the way, what's the hippo story? The girls tried to tell us but kept falling around laughing half way through so we never got to hear all of it.''

''If I said Emmett, would that explain?''

''Nope, not good enough, spill it Swan.''

After reliving the Mrs Hippo kiss and Emmett getting slapped over the back of the head by the bloke in the suit, Angie was laughing as much as the girls were when they saw it happen.

''Oh hell Bella, I wish I could have seen that!''

''It was funny. Seth and the girls were laughing so hard.''

''Is he excited about this weekend?''

''Yeah, he can't wait. He's got all his Ben 10's in their proper place to show them and everything.''

''Aaww tell him I'm coming too. I want too see them.''

''I will do. He's picked some out that Faith can play with if she wants too.''

''That's too cute.''

''So am I still okay to come and get the girls at around 11?''

''Yep momma, you're all good. I'll catch up with you when you get here. Lizzie's got some work from her tutor to do over the weekend so I'll send that with her.''

''I'll get her and Seth to do their homework together tonight then.''

''Sounds good.''

''Bye Angie, see you in a bit and thanks.''

''No need to thank me. Bye Bella.''

After calling Edward to tell him about the phone call and finishing off the cleaning, I left to get the girls. The drive was long and boring alone and seemed to take double the time it usually does.

When I finally arrived, I didn't even have time to get out of the car before the front door to the house opened and my girls came out with their bags in hand ready.

''Bewa, Bewa, Bewa!''

''Hey sweet girls, are you ready to see our house?'' Giving them both kisses and scooping Faith into my arms, I put their bags in the trunk and made my way back in to sign them out for the weekend.

''Yes I can't wait to see my room. Will I see Claire and everyone?''

''Yep they're popping round tomorrow I think and you might see them when we go to pick Seth up from school.''

''When Ehward coming?'' Faith asked whilst playing with a strand of my hair.

''Once we've picked up Seth from school, he won't be too long.'' If Seth doesn't forget something like he usually does, then we might be at school a little longer than necessary.

''Is that the same school I'll be going to Bella?''

''Yep, we've spoken to the principal and all we have to do is sign you up when we get the okay.''

''Okay.'' She doesn't sound too sure about that. I need to make sure she's okay with everything.

''Don't worry. I know it's been a while since you've been to a proper school but you'll be in class with Claire so you won't be on your own.''

''Really? That's awesome.'' That's better, I don't want her having any doubts. I should be taking all the worry, not them.

''Bewa, where my school?''

''You'll be going to kindergarten two days a week for a little while and spending time at home with me.''

''Cool Bewa and Faith time.''

''That's right.''

''Are you ready for this Mrs Cullen?''

''Oh yes Sarah, I can't wait to get my girls home.''

''Just sign here and here and then you're free to go.'' It seemed to take an age for me to sign my name, the same name I've signed a million times before in about two seconds. ''Oh and Angie got called out but said she'll see you over the weekend''

''Oh okay... Here all done.'' I nodded to Sarah and she took the signing out book back from me and smiled. ''Get your girls home. I'll see you all at half four on Sunday.'' With a squeal from all of us, I actually got to strap my girls into the car knowing I had them for the whole weekend.

''So I was thinking we'll go back to Forks, have a drink at the café and then we'll go get Seth. How does that sound?''

''Sounds good.''

''Yeah good.''

''Take us home Mo... Bella.'' Lizzie nearly called me mom, she nearly called me mom! Don't squeal, you'll scare her. Don't sequel, don't do it Bella.

To take my mind off it, I turned the radio on and we all sang along with it until we pulled up into the parking lot at the café 3 long hours later.

''Welcome to Forks sweet girls.''

''It's very gween.''

''Yeah I like it though. I like not being in the city.''

''I'm glad you like it so far. Lets go get a drink then we'll go and get your brother. He can't wait to see you but he thinks we're picking you up after school so it's going to be a surprise.''

''Eee I like rises.''

''Me too baby, me too.'' Walking into the coffee shop, four different people said hello and introduced themselves to the girls who both smiled and said hi politely. Sue behind the counter gave them both a cake and promised to save one for Seth next time he was in.

''Mm I like dis, it yummy.''

''Bella, can we get Seth a toy? He always gets us nice things, can we get something for him? I know we don't have any money... don't worry.''

''Stop little lady. I'm going to be your mom for a long time so my money is yours too. As long as you ask and you're good, we can sort a plan out okay and I think that's a lovely idea. So we'll go to the toy store and you can both pick him something out.''

''Pappy! Bewa, it's Pappy!'' Sure enough, my dad just walked through the door into the café.

''Clever girl, it is Pappy Charlie ... hey daddy.''

''Hey Bells, girls. I didn't think you were coming till after school.''

''It's a rise for brubba Seth.''

''Is it Miss Faith and how are you Miss Lizzie? Has Sue given you both a cake?''

''Yeah it's really good, thank you.'' Lizzie went back to munching her cake, snuggling closer into my side.

''What you up to dad? Out on the doughnut run?''

''Yep, it's a long shift tonight then it's home to the fishing channel and some Vitamin R.'' Yep, sounds like his perfect night in.

''Pappy, you coming our house?''

''I am tomorrow little lady. Your mom, I mean Bella, I mean ... well, she's making me dinner.''

''Cool.'' Taking another bite from her cake, Faith smiled up at him.

''I'm going to get my stuff, anyone want anything?'' We all shook our heads and Charlie looked to the floor.

''No thanks dad. We need to make a stop off at the toy shop before we pick buddy up.''

''Yeah me and Faith want to get Seth a gift, like he got us.''

''Well that's very nice of you. I know he wants a Ben 10 car with an action figure in it. Newtons has it.''

''Cool thanks Pappy Charlie, I'll look for that.'' Charlie's smile lit up the room when Lizzie called him Pappy.

''Oh God, look at the time, we need to go girls or we're going to be late. Sorry dad, you're coming tomorrow right?''

''Yep.''

''Dress nice, the social worker is coming.''

''Will do kid, bye girls.''

''Bye Pappy.'' I left the Volvo where it was and walked the girls three doors up to Newtons.

Both girls were really well behaved in the store. I'm sure Faith hasn't been inside a toy store before the way her eyes lit up when we walked inside. It was a picture, I wish I had my camera. I think I'll bring them back tomorrow with Edward. Speaking of him, I should send him a quick text.

Hey baby, in Newtons with the girls. I think Faith's eye's nearly popped out of her head when we walked in. We should come back tomorrow and treat them. B xx

Sounds like a plan baby. I love you. Tell the kids I love them too. I won't be late. E xx

''I think this is it.'' Yep Ben 10 car, he'll love it.

''Looks like it Lizzie, shall we go pay?'' I handed her the money at the cash desk and she paid the kid behind the counter looking very happy with herself.

''Can go to school now? I hope we see Claire.''

''Yep, grab the bag and we'll get going.''

''Bewa this place is like magic.''

''Well Edward said we can come and have a proper look around again tomorrow.''

Ehward? Where is he?'' She started looking around the store looking for him.

''He's at work. I just text him. He said he loves you both lots.''

''Tell him we said hello, how long will he be?''

''Not long sweetie. Come on, lets go get Seth.''

We stood waiting in the playground with Rose. Faith sat on my hip and Lizzie bouncing beside me eyes darting around constantly looking for the first sign of Seth or Claire. Even after thinking we were going to be late, we ended up ten minutes early. I guess traffic in Forks is never really a problem.

Rose's eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw the girls. She didn't expect to see them until tomorrow. I can't wait to see the kids reactions.

''This is a nice school.''

''I'm glad you think so little lady. You think you'll like it here?''

''I guess so, all my new family is here so I won't be on my own.''

''Claire will look after you sweetie and the teachers really cool. I'm sure you'll settle in really quickly.''

''BRUBBA SETH! I'M HERE!'' The little body in my arms suddenly started bouncing and Lizzie's smile took over her face.

''SETH!''

''LIZZIE! LITTLE FAITH! YOU'RE HERE!'' Running towards us at full speed, Seth looks like the cat that go the cream. Hugging both of his sisters and throwing his arms around my neck, he plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek. ''Mom, you said we were getting them after school.''

''I know, we wanted to surprise you.''

''This is so cool!''

''And Aunty Rose got it all on film. I'm going to send it to Edward. He's going to be so happy.''

''Bewa down pwease.''

''Okay, hold Seth's hand baby.''

''This is our school Lizzie, it's really good. We have a jungle gym, a pool and lots of cool stuff.''

''OH MY GOSH! LIZZIE! FAITH! YOU'RE HERE!'' Claire came out of nowhere with the twins and nearly knocked Lizzie over with the strength of her hug.

''Aunt Bella, can you come to Nana's with us for a little while please? Just so we can play, we have to go get daddy, he's fixing her car.'' Oh God, she's using the pout.

''I don't know Claire. The girls haven't seen the house yet and your uncles at work. We have to be home to meet him.'' So many expectant pairs of eyes and they're all so cute, make it stop.

''So call him to come meet you at Nana's and you can both show them the house together please, please?'' The pouter has a point.

''What do you guys think? You want to go see Nana?''

''Yeah okay.'' Lizzie and Seth spoke in the same breath and Faith nodded along with them both.

''Let me ring the practise and see what daddy says.'' It took two rings for him to answer his phone.

''Hey baby, everything okay? I just got the video, its awesome. Seth's face was priceless. I wish I could have been there.''

''Me too but they're will be a lot more good times to come.''

''And the kids are all okay?''

''Yeah everything's great apart from the fact they're all ganging up on me and want to go with Rose and the kids to see Nana for a bit. Can you meet us there and we'll go home after an hour or so?''

''That sounds fine baby, just do what makes them happy. It's their first weekend. I want them to feel comfortable.''

''Okay, how long do you think you'll be?''

''As I came in with dad this morning in the beast, we should be about forty-five minutes tops, he's just finishing up with his last patient.'' That stupid car nearly gave Esme a heart attack when Carlisle brought it home. It's a tank and not what you'd consider a doctor's car at all, it's bright orange.

''Okay, I'll see you there then.''

''Bye baby, I love you.''

''Love you too. Make sure your dad drives safe in the beast.''

''Will do bye.''

''Okay kids, lets go see Nana. Rose, you best call her on the way and tell her we're all coming.''

''Consider it done.''

After strapping in three little bodies and manoeuvring out of the school car park which as usual is hectic at this time of day, we hit the highway out to the Cullen Estate. It's not really an estate as such. We just call it that because Carlisle and Esme brought a huge plot of land that is home to their house and ours as well as a weekend cottage that Jasper and Alice use when they're not in the city. Considering were supposed to be neighbours there's a couple of miles between us and we have a separate entrance. It's close but not too close, it's a great set up.

''Seth, we got you a present.''

''You didn't have to get me a present. I get you guys.'' Such a gentleman, just like his daddy.

''Well you got us something so here. I hope it's the right one.'' I heard the bag snap open and then a gush of air leave my son's mouth.

''The Ben 10 ultimate car. I told Pappy Charlie about this and the figures, the right colour as well, thank you. Mom, did you see this?''

''I did it's great huh bud.''

''I can't wait to show Mikey and Tyler. Uncle Em will freak.''

''Em, silly hippo man, he's funny.''

''He is little Faith. We're going to see him in a minute.''

''And Ehward and Nana Me and Pap, that's lots of peoples.'' Clapping her hands excitedly, she starts to sing the hippo song Emmett taught her at the zoo.

''You okay with this girls? We can go home if it's too much?''

''We're okay Bella. I'm looking forward to playing.''

''Okay.''

''Bewa I need to go potty.'' Oh shit, please don't be desperate.

''Can you hold it? For a couple more minutes, we're nearly there.''

''Yeah I just need to go potty when we gets there ... hurry.''

Both Seth and Lizzie started to sing the hippo song again which took her mind of going potty until we pulled up in front of the house. Then there was a gasp from the back seat from Lizzie who's mouth had dropped open looking at the site in front of her.

''That's a big house. Is our house that big?''

''Yeah but there's three of us and Sam and mom and dad so it needs to be big.''

''Are you guys like rich?'' Oh to be inside a child's mind. I keep forgetting how different this is for her she's come from... I don't even want to think about it.

''We do okay Lizzie and we work hard so we can have nice things and you'll learn that as you get older too. Anyone can have this if they do good at school and work.''

''They must work really hard. I want to do good in school.''

''Me too. I want to buy a boat so I can fish all weekend.'' Seth and Lizzie started discussing what they wanted to do when they get big and what they would buy.

''I needs to go potty Bewa.'' Jumping out the car as quickly as I can, I grab Faith and walk towards the front door.

''Rose, can you bring Seth and Lizzie in. We have a potty situation we need to deal with.'' She was just getting the boys out of her car as I hit the stairs to the front door.

''Sure thing Bella.''

Once she was sat on the toilet still happily singing to herself, Faith looked at me smiling away like I've never seen.

''Bewa, I don't want to gets bigger. I want to stay with you and Ehward for evers.''

"You can stay with us forever anyway sweet girl. You and Lizzie are our babies now.''

''For evers?''

''Yep.''

''Pinky promise?'' After pinky promising and washing our hands, we walked out of the bathroom together to find Lizzie, Claire and Seth waiting for us.

''You guys could have gone up. I'm sure Nana is waiting for you upstairs in the kitchen with some kind of after school snack.''

"Mom's just getting daddy and the boys to stop play fighting in the yard and Lizzie wanted to wait for you so we did.'' Claire shrugged like it was no big deal they all waited and Lizzie walked over to me and took my free hand in hers.

We made our way upstairs and along the corridor to the kitchen where Esme was singing and taking a tray of cookies out of the oven.

''Hi Nana.''

''There you all are. You're just in time for chocolate milk and cookies. Hi Bella, everything go okay today?'' With a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, she was back at the oven checking on something else.

''Yeah everything went great. Angie and her boss are coming over tomorrow to check on us and to make sure the girls have settled okay so you might see them both when you come over.''

''Oh lovely.'' All the kids big enough had sat up at the breakfast bar and when Esme noticed she bent down in front of Faith and gave her a wink. ''I have a special seat just for you so you can sit up with the big kids. You want me to go and get it?''

''Yeah.'' Esme disappeared into the pantry and was back seconds later with a pink booster seat. Hmm that's new, Nana's been shopping. ''Ooo pink seat for me?''

''Like a princess so you can sit with your brother and sister.''

''Coool.''

Esme set up the seat between Seth and Lizzie and once she was happy it was safe, she stopped and looked at me. Probably trying to work out if she should pick Faith up or not. Luckily neither of us hand to make that decision because Faith walked straight over with her arms up.

''There you go big girl. All safe. Now who wants cookies?''

''Meeeeeee.'' Four sets of hands shot up in the air as the twins and Rose joined us in the kitchen.

''It smell good in here momma bear, watch ya baking?''

''Cookies and brownies. I need to get the kids fed before your husband gets in here because he'll eat the lot if I let him and these aren't for him.'' I'm surprised he isn't in here yet, he can usually smell cookies a mile off.

''What's not for me ... ooo cookies!'' See!

''Don't even think about it Emmett McCarthy Cullen. The children get fed first, you can have the left overs if there is any.'' He's using the Cullen pout now, it's a killer.

''But Ma ...''

''Don't but Ma me. You had some at lunch time and I made you a BLT sandwich just the way you like it.''

Whilst Emmett carried on begging and pleading for a cookie, I stood watching the kids interact. Seth is happily eating and talking to Faith. The twins are looking at his new car from across the table and asking about it and the girls are in their own little world talking about school, dances and sleep overs. Rose moved closer to my side and squeezed my hand. No words needed to be said. I know she's telling me we're doing good and the girls are good. Faith feeding some of her cookie to Seth made me laugh a little into my hand especially when he pulled a face and she started chuckling.

''No dad, I think you're wrong it's too quiet. The kids can't be in the kitchen.'' Faith's cookie dropped as soon as she heard his voice and she started to squeal. Lizzie's smile lit up her face and Seth started to bounce. Daddy's home.

''EHWARD, EHWARD!''

''I don't know son, that sounds like a little one of yours.'' Carlisle walked in first followed by my beautiful husband. He shot me a crooked smile before going over to our very excited three year old and giving her a kiss. He repeated this with Seth and Lizzie and kissed Claire's head.

''Ehward, we gots cookies!''

''They look yummy!''

''Dad, look what the girls got me.''

''Well Pappy helped us, I picked the figure.'' Opening his mouth wide for a piece of cookie that Faith placed in his mouth very delicately, he turned back to see the car in question.

''That's cool isn't it bud. You'll have to show the girls the rest of your figures when we get home.''

''Ehward look my seat!''

''Wow that's pretty, Nana's obviously been shopping.'' He gave his mom a 'hope you didn't spend too much' look and she gave him a 'I can do what I want, I'm your mother' look back which he shrugged at.

''Edward, can you help me with my reading? I have homework to do at your... our house.'' Lizzie caught her slip up and smiled over at me.

''Of course, what do you have to read?''

''Um I have a book but I can read anything really. I just have to do one chapter over the weekend and you have to sign my book for the teacher at the home.''

''I have a book at home we can read if you like the authors that are really hot.'' I through a dish towel at his head and he laughed, ''her names Bella Cullen and her books are awesome.''

''I can read Mo... Bella's book?''

''Yeah, we'll start tonight before bed if you want.'' He gave me a wink when he noticed her nearly call me mom. I had to hold in my squeal for the second time that day.

''Cool I can't wait.''

''Nana, dad's in the cookies.'' Tyler ratted his dad out who turned around with full cheeks and said something unintelligible before swallowing and drinking milk straight out of the carton.

''Eww dad, that's disgusting. You shouldn't drink out of the carton.'' Claire looked completely disgusted at him.

''Custing Em yuck.'' Faith covered her eyes and shook her head.

''You're right baby girl, never copy uncle Em, he's yuck.''

''I can't believe you just did that. Did I teach you no manners? Your kids, nephew and nieces are sat there. You're not funny Emmett, that was plain bad manners.''

Moving out of the line of fire, I quickly walked over to Edward who kissed me and wrapped his hands around me.

''Hi wife.''

''Hi husband.''

''They fit in so well, Angie was right, they were made for us.''

''I agree. I can't wait to get them home for good. I hate the fact they have to go back.''

''Don't think about that now baby. We have the whole weekend with them and if tomorrow's visit goes well, you never know what might happen.''

We both turned our attention back to the confrontation on the other side of the room when Esme smacked her hand down on the side.

''You will go to the store right now and pick up some new milk and apologise to your family for being rude.''

''Sorry I was rude. Does anyone need anything from the store?'' The twins called out candy but Emmett ignored them.

''Pick up some pizza's from Zacks. We should feed these kiddies before you take them home. Edward, Bella, will you stay for something to eat? … Emmett's treat.'' Emmett slumped at Esme's words and let out a huff.

''Girls, Seth, do you want to stay for pizza?''

''Yeah.''

''Baby?''

''Yeah sounds good. I don't want to be too long though because I want to do bath and bedtime with Faith before it gets too late. Oh I have to bake a cake for Angie in the morning, don't let me forget.''

''Okay, we can do that together in the morning. There's no rush, they're not coming till lunch time right?''

''Right, I just don't want anything to go wrong.''

''It won't, trust me.''

''Nana, can we go play in the basement until dinner comes? I want to show Lizzie and Faith.''

''Yeah sure thing Claire, take the boys with you sweetie and use the intercom if you need us.''

''Don't worry mom, I'll go down with them. I haven't seen the kids all day. I want to play.''

Edward unstrapped Faith from her chair and put her on his hip. The other kids followed suit and got ready to go with Lizzie firmly placed at his side and Seth playing with Faith's feet. He walked towards the door.

''I'll join you down there in a second son. I need to whoop your butt on the Wii again.''

''What ever dad, you know I'll win. You coming down baby?''

''Yeah I think. I will I'm sure your dad will be bowling king again by the end of the day.''

''Well I'm hurt baby, I thought you were my cheerleader.''

''Oh you know I am but when I can kick your butt on something, it means your rubbish. Stick to operation doc.''

''Your twos are so silly.''

''We're not silly.'' Edward started tickling Faith's belly.

''Yes you is, stop it, it tickles, brubba, help, Lizzie!''

As soon as we got through the basement door the others attacked Edward, tickling him and grabbing his legs. Faith started tickling his neck and Seth blew a massive fart on his belly which made all them fall around laughing.

''Okay, okay you guys win, lets play.''

Once the shock had worn off for the girls when they finally took in their surroundings, everyone got involved in a game of bowling. The twins showed Lizzie how to play and she ended up whopping both their butts which didn't go down well. Rose who joined us half way through thought it was hysterical and nearly fell off the couch when they both started to sulk.

Carlisle came down a little while later and set himself up for the next game. Edward started well but Carlisle got a turkey and whipped him like we all knew he would and his daughter came second after getting three strikes and a spare on her last two goes.

He picked her up and sat her on his shoulders so she could have a victory lap around the basement. She spent most of it laughing hysterically and Faith sat smiling next to me watching her sister in awe. That was probably the first time she got to act like a kid in a very long time and it brought tears to my eyes.

Emmett came back with pizza and we all sat around on bean bags and stuffed our bellies full of food. There was quiet chat and lots of giggles at Emmett's expense. He'll never life the hippo things down if my kids have anything to do with it.

We stayed another hour after dinner but decided to leave when our preferred bedtime for Faith was getting closer. When we said goodbye, it was with the promise that everyone would be down to us for dinner tomorrow so we could spend all morning at home with the girls and Seth in peace. I know they want to get to know the girls but they're comfort is more important.

Claire wanted to stop the night with us but Rose took her to one side and explained how important it was that the girls had time to settle before anything like that happened. She was sad but accepted it was the best thing for her new cousins and decided to stay with her Nana and Pap instead.

Esme and Carlisle were shocked when both girls gave them hugs and kisses goodbye. I'm sure Esme was crying when we pulled off. Happiness was radiating off her in waves. Seth got excited on the trip home and was trying to explain all about the house whilst in the back seat between the girls. He was talking so fast I'm not sure the girls understood half of it.

The grand tour was a success and the girls both nearly passed out at the site of their new rooms. Lizzie couldn't handle her emotions and cried into Edward's arms and Faith was stunned into silence asking if it really was for her and if she could go to bed yet. I know, cute or what?

Once bath and bed time was done for the two littlest ones, Edward spent over an hour lying on Lizzie's bed with her reading my first book. They covered over the chapter she was supposed to read and Lizzie showed him her diary that her therapist gave to her. She told him all about it and that she was going to write down everything that happened this weekend so far. We tucked her in together and at her request, left her door open a little and her lamp on. She was looking around taking everything in when we left her with her bear at her side.

When we checked on all three of them before we turned in ourselves, they were all sleeping happily. Seth had somehow sneaked his Ben 10 car into bed with him and was cuddling it. Faith had her bum in the air and her panda in a death grip and Lizzie had a photo of the five of us on her chest. We decided to leave it there because it seemed to give her some comfort. She'd switched her lamp out on her own and after finding out previously she always slept with it on, we figured it was a big deal for her and didn't want her to wake up upset if she couldn't find it.

Edward held me close until I feel into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

''Ehward, Bewa, wake ups.'' No it can't be morning already. ''Ehward, Bewa, I sleeped all by my own like a big girl.''

''You did didn't you big girl. You want to get in with me and Bella for a little while and watch some cartoons?'' How is he so alert first thing?

''Okay.'' I felt the bed shift slightly and and a hot body get placed by my side. ''Hi Bewa''

''Hi baby, did you sleep good in your new room?'

''Yep, I founded a dolly and toys.'' She whispered like she was telling a big secret.

''You did? Where is it?''

''Sleeping like Lizzie and Seth. I didn't wakes them up.''

''Good girl, we should let them sleep because they have to sleep to grow big and strong.'' Once Edward found an appropriate channel, we all snuggled in and watched Nickelodeon. Faith sang along to some songs once she got the hang of it and watched intently when the colours and shapes took over the flat screen. She called some out when she knew them and we helped her with the ones she didn't.

''Mom.'' Seth sleepily walked into the room hitting his arm on the door and grunting. He didn't say anything else, he just climbed into the bed squeezed in next to Faith and watched the television with his arm around her. I smiled over at Edward who shook his head.

''Square bloo.''

''That's it Faith, you got it right. What's that one?''

''Riangle lello.''

''Good morning baby girl number two.'' At Edward's words, I sat up a little and saw Lizzie stood at the door in her pjs shuffling on her feet. ''You getting in here with us? There's plenty of room.''

She walked over slowly and Edward lifted her onto his lap and pulled the covers over her.

''That's better but I think we might need to get a bigger bed, don't you baby?''

''I think you might be right, did you sleep okay Lizzie?''

"Yeah, my bed was nice and my room is so cool. I made my bed already too. I want my room to look nice when Claire comes.''

''I could have helped you with that but well done for doing it yourself. A clean room means you get a star on the treat chart.''

''Well at least one of our children knows how to make a bed. You need to teach your brother. Faith's still too small but he hates doing it, he needs his big sisters influence.''

Seth played deaf all the way through the conversation, still helping Faith with the games on the TV. He's a typical boy and he hates doing any cleaning related chores, that's where the treat chart came from. We added the girls names to it this week so they felt included in everything. We even got them all different coloured stickers from the store. Hopefully they'll see it as a good incentive to do nice things for each other when they move in full time. We can hope at least.

''Seth, I'll help you make your bed. If we do it together, it won't take too long.''

''Really, you'll help me?'' Seth looked around at Lizzie with pure admiration on his face. ''I never get the cover on right, it always hangs over too much and mom has to help me fix it.''

''You want to do it now? Then we can do something fun.''

''Yeah okay, lets go.'' They both walked out of the room leaving the little one with us. She stretched out in the middle of the bed, arms and legs as wide as they can go and then got a look of mischief in her eye.

''My bed now.''

''Does that mean we have to sleep in your bed if you're taking this one?'' Edward moved a little closer to her and kissed her nose.

''No I loves my woom.''

''You do?'

''Yep, it pink an all mined.''

''You're right, it is all yours.'' Snuggling into him, she pouts her lips out for a kiss which he happily gives her before leaning over to me and repeating the sentiment.

''Mom, we done it.'' Running back into the room, Seth and Lizzie jump back onto the bed.

''If you go do Faith's, I'll give you an extra star on the chart.'' Okay so that was lazy of me but I have a cake to make and a family to cook dinner for. Seth looked at Lizzie who smiled and nodded. They left again as quick as they came in talking about strategy to get the job done. Edward laughed and started shaking his head.

''Nicely done mom.''

''I know that was lazy of me but...''

''No, no, it's good they're working together, we should make our bed now and follow their example.''

''Come on Little Miss, time to get up.'' I jumped out of bed pulling on my hoodie over my pjs and Edward lifted Faith on to the floor where she waited patiently for us to finish making our bed. Can't get the kids to do that too, they might start charging.

Once we finished, we all decided breakfast was in order. We spent the whole morning in front of the flat screen in the den and playing games and eating pancakes. Lizzie and Faith helped me make Angie's cake in the early afternoon whilst Seth and Edward did boy things like play Ben 10's and watch ESPN. Yeah Seth doesn't get the ESPN thing but I think he likes the boy time with his daddy.

When the door bell rang at promptly one o'clock, I let Angie and Mrs Cope in and led them to the kitchen where the kids were having a snack and some juice.

''Hi all, hows it going?''

''Hi Angie, hi Mrs Cope.'' The girls both waved and Seth gave Angie his most dazzling smile. Yep my kids love her.

''Mrs Cope, you know my husband Edward and my son Seth.''

''It's lovely to see you both again.''

''Angie, Mrs Cope, do you want to see my room, it's so cool.'' Lizzie jumped up grabbed their hands and led them towards the stairs.

''And mine. Ehward, I want to show dem my woom."

''Come on then baby girl, you guys coming?''

''Yeah lets.''

Lizzie spent half hour detailing how great her room was and explained how her and Seth are champion bed makers. Faith showed them her pink room and her new dolly whilst explaining about our morning in her own little way with Seth and Lizzie's help in the right places.

Angie and Mrs Cope listened intently to everything, asking questions and jotting down answers in their note books. When the kids were set up in the den with a game, Mrs Cope asked for a moment alone with us to have a chat.

''Mr and Mrs Cullen, thank you for allowing me into your home today to evaluate Lizzie and Faith. I'd like to congratulate you on an amazing job. You've obviously made them feel welcome and with the feedback I have from them and Angie, I have no doubts about your compatibility. I know you've been waiting for this for a long time and I don't want to drag this out any longer than necessary for all your sakes.''

Oh God, oh God, oh God, this is it. She's going to tell us if all of this is okay.

''I believe it would be in the girls best interest to move in with you permanently as soon as possible. Having a stable environment will only help them progress more and more and I think that as a part of this family, they'll grow into amazing young people.''

They're already amazing. Squeezing Edward's hand, I look at him for a quick moment and we share a small smile. If I say anything now, I think I'll squeal like a girl or cry.

''Lizzie especially seems more happy and content and her confidence has gone through the roof. She's started to share more in therapy now and her school work has improved. I would like her to continue to see someone twice a month preferably the same person as she's seeing now if it's not too much trouble for you.''

''No that's fine, as long as it can be on neutral ground. Once she's out of there, I don't want her to have to go back. She needs to know that part of her life is over and she won't be left again.'' How can he think or even speak right now seriously?

''That's fine by me Mr Cullen. Mr Cheney has an office in the city so you can go there.''

''Excellent, thank you Mrs Cope.''

''No problem. As for Faith, I honestly believe she's happier and more content. She had nightmares a lot when she first arrived with us and they seem to have calmed down to almost non existent since your visits started so all in all, you've had a very good influence on these girls. They're progress really is a credit to you and the time you've put in with them. Not many perspective parents see the children on week nights as well as weekends and that has made a hell of a difference.''

''Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad we can give them what my parents gave me when I was Lizzie's age. Everything about this seems so right.''

''I'm glad. I will still have to assess you on a surprise basis as well as some planned visits. One will be scheduled for the end of your first week together and then we'll go from there.''

Is she actually going to tell us when we can bring them home for good or what.

''So when can the move happen?''

''We have to process the paper work and tie up any loose ends, that usually takes up to two weeks.''

My heart fell at this point, more waiting. We've done so much to get here and they want to make us wait. She's just said as soon as possible.

''But in this case, I believe a week should be sufficient to get the ball rolling.''

What? Oh my gosh, next week.

''As long as that's not too short of a time scale for you to work with?'' She looked at us both intently as if looking for any kind of doubt.

''No that's fine, we're ready.'' Well done Bella, you finally found your voice!

''Excellent. Well, we'll sign all the paper work we can now and arrange for a meeting with your legal people for sometime next week and we'll say next Friday as hand over day.''

''That would be amazing, thank you so much.'' Uh oh, here come the tears.

The next hour past in a complete blur. We talked about so much and none of it really sunk in for me. I hope Edward has his business head on because I'm going to need him to explain all of this to me again. When we finally shut the door closed behind them, Edward pulled me close and kissed me until my knees went weak.

''Are you happy baby?''

''So happy.''

''Good, lets go tell our children mommy and daddy are bringing them home for good.''


	4. The Next Step

Edward's point of view

Five days. Five days from now and we can bring our girls home. We dropped them off earlier today after an amazing weekend. To say they're excited to get this week over is an understatement. Lizzie had already planned to go shopping with Ali and Claire for a dress for the dance. I get to take my girl to a dance and to say I'm ecstatic about it is an understatement. I can't wait to see her little face when she see the hall for the first time. I doubt she's seen anything like it before. That reminds me …. I need to arrange with the school for her to start at the beginning of next term. They have a weeks break coming up and there's no point of her going in for two days in my opinion. I best check with momma bear though.

I called our attorney almost straight after Angie and Mrs Cope left to check everything was in place and to set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon to go over the preliminary paper work. Dad's looking after the surgery for the majority of the week so I can do half days when needed. We have so many meetings to attend to and we have to talk to the girls about some of the finer details of the adoption. Te most important one being whether Lizzie wants to take the Cullen name or not. We made the decision for Faith because she's so small and probably won't remember much of her life before us when she's older but Lizzie knew her other family and might want to keep that connection to them. I can't see it but it's only right she has that choice.

My study door opening brought my attention away from my computer and my beautiful wife walked over to me and pushed me back on my chair until there was enough room for her to snuggle up on my lap.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah. I just checked on Seth. He was exhausted when I put him down earlier. He's a little sad the girls are gone now. Five days seems like an eternity to a six year old."

"Yeah it seems like that to me too at the moment."

"What have you being doing in here all this time Ehward?" Battering her eye lashes at me, she giggled at little and hid her face in my neck.

"Mrs Cullen, you don't play fair." Tickling her sides, she tried to get up but I held her firm and kissed her lips.

"I love you Dr Cullen. Take me to bed."

"Well, you know I can never say no when you ask me that."

Carrying her to our bed bridal style, I worshipped every part of her body and made love to her slowly until the early hours of the morning, showing her in every movement and every kiss how much I love and appreciate her.

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Seth didn't want to get out of bed and I had to bribe him out of it with the promise he'd see his Pap after school. That got him moving a little faster and we managed to leave the house on time. We left Bella in bed so she could have a little mom time before having to leave for the meeting with the attorney this afternoon. Her new book was doing amazingly and had been on the best seller list since it's release. Even without a book tour and only a couple of local signings, she's setting the literature world a light. I really couldn't be prouder. She hates the whole fame thing that comes with being successful so she keeps her public appearances to a minimum and concentrates more on her work and kids.

Once Seth was safely in his classroom, I made my way to Mr Black's office to talk to him about enrolling the girls after half term. He was supportive as always and agreed to put Lizzie in class with Claire as previously discussed. We made arrangements for Faith to attend Pre-K on Wednesday's and Friday's until myself, Bella and the teacher decided she would be ready to go full time. After a quick chat about his last fishing trip with Charlie, I excused myself so I could spend some time at the surgery.

After my fourth patient of the morning, the receptionist put a call through from Bella.

"Hey baby, everything okay?"

"Hey. Yeah, everything's fine. Why didn't you wake me this morning?"

"I just thought you could do with some extra rest. Next week you're going to have three little people to run after so a lay in is going to be unheard of."

"You're so thoughtful. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You married me, that's enough."

"Did you speak to Mr Black?"

"I did. Lizzie starts back after half term in Claire's class and Miss Faith will be going to kindergarten Wednesday's and Friday's."

"That's great. What time are you coming home to pick me up? Dad's picking Seth up and taking him to the café for his dinner."

"I'll leave after my next patient. It shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, don't be long. I miss you."

"Love you baby."

"Love you too."

After forty-five minutes with a hypochondriac mother, I finally left work a little more stressed than usual. Bella noticed straight away and soon talked it out of me. Her singing and Eighty's dance moves on the way into the city had me laughing and I wondered where she learnt that stuff. It certainly wasn't from Charlie. I'll have to ask him about it.

Jenks, the family attorney was ready for us when we arrived. He talked us through a mountain of paperwork and got us to sign countless amounts of documents. We got out just in time to drive over and put Faith to bed. She wanted to come home with us and asked over and over until she went to sleep. We ended up making a 'sleeps to go' count down with Lizzie in the play room and once we were settled into it, we shared a 'it's now or never' look.

"So, we have something we need to talk to you about." Bella begun the conversation we'd both been dreading. This could set her off and might put us all back a few steps but it has to be done.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Pulling her into my lap, I placed a kiss on her head.

"You don't want me now?" Her little chin started to quiver so I pulled her closer.

"No baby girl. Don't ever think that." Shit, this isn't going well. "Nothing will ever happen to stop us wanting you."

"Even if I'm bad?"

"Even if you're bad. We'll have to talk about things and make sure you're not bad again but we won't stop loving you."

"Yeah sweet girl. We just want to know if you'd like to be Lizzie Cullen or keep your name that you have now." Bella leaned in close with her head on my shoulder and rubbed Lizzie's back.

"I can be Lizzy Cullen? Like you?"

"Yeah, Faith is going to be Faith Cullen like us too because she's little. We didn't think she'd understand if we asked her but you're a big girl so you should have a choice."

"I wanna be like you. I don't want to be bad like them any more."

"Sweetie, you're not bad. You've never been bad. It doesn't matter what that woman said to you or anyone else. What matters is that we know the truth and more importantly that you do too."

The emotion in Bella's voice was raw when she spoke. Momma bear was fiercely protective of her cubs. Those two ass holes who call themselves parents should be thankful they're in jail. I wouldn't want to come up against Bella if I was them.

"I want to come home with you now."

"I know baby. We want to take you home with us now too but we have to follow the rules. It's Monday and we come get you Friday. That's not long at all."

"You'll be here when I wake up Friday?"

"Of course. If that's what you want, we'll be here. Right Bella?"

"Right. We'll get Pappy to have another sleep over Thursday so he can take Seth to school and we'll leave bright and early." She was doing that thing again where she made plans in her head. I could almost hear the wheels turning. My wife's a planner.

"Can't Seth come too?"

"No sweetie. He has school. You'll have the next week and a half with him at home because it's vacation week. He has to go in Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday then he's home."

"Oh when do I start school?"

"You have two weeks at home then you start back at school on the same day as Seth."

"In Claire's class?"

"In Claire's class. And your sister will be home with me everyday but two. Then she'll be in kindergarten."

"What will you do with Faith?"

"We'll play, we'll write, we'll do lots of stuff. Why sweetie?"

"I've just never been away from her for a long time before." What did they do to them? Seriously! She was scared to leave her sister and she's ten for fuck sake.

"Lizzie, I promise you Faith will be safe and happy with me when you're not there. I'm not that woman and Edward's not that man. We love you and want what's best for you. You're our babies and you'll be treated how you should have been treated since the day you were born. I promise you, we'll make it better, every day."

"I know. I don't think you're like them, I just... I just worry, that's all."

"No more worries. Leave the worrying to us."

"What if they come back?"

"They're not coming back that. I can promise you." My voice was sterner than I wanted it to be. It's getting harder to control my anger each second I see Lizzie upset.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." We sealed the deal with a hug and kiss, "Four more nights."

"And you're coming back after school tomorrow?"

"We sure are. If Seth doesn't see you again soon, he'll be climbing the walls like a monkey!"

"He is a little monkey, a cheeky little monkey." A knock at the door interrupted our moment and Sarah walked in and smiled meekly at us.

"Sorry guys, it's already way past Lizzie's bed time and she had therapy first thing."

"Ahh … can't I have five more minutes please?"'

"Sorry Lizzie, you'll be home next week so you can do as Edward and Bella say but tonight you're still on my watch and Mrs C will kill me if you're not in bed at a decent hour."

"Okay, will you tuck me in?"

"Sure thing sweet girl. Lets go." Lifting her from the floor and taking Bella's hand, we walked through the quiet corridors back to the girls' room where Faith was sleeping soundly in her bed with her little feet hanging out of the covers.

Manoeuvring in the dark in a small space was no easy feet, believe me. I thought I'd woken Faith when I hit my leg on the side of the bed. Bella had to muffle her laugh with her hand because my injury tickled her that much. And Lizzie was just as bad. All these women ganging up on me. I needed Seth for moral support. No wait, he'd just side with them. He's a mamma's boy through and through. Why does the small one have to be asleep ... she loves me.

"Okay Miss Lizzie Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Placing a kiss on her forehead and making sure she was well tucked in, I moved out of the way for Bella to have her turn.

"Night, night, baby. Sweet dreams. We love you."

"Night, see you tomorrow."

Once we made it back, we were shattered after a long day. We checked on Seth and retired to bed. The next day was much like the last. When it came to picking Seth up for our trip to see the girls, we met up with Rose and Emmett in the parking lot. All the kids especially Claire didn't stop talking about the girls arrival on Friday.

"So where are you going now Uncle Edward?"

"We're going to take the girls for an early dinner."

"Can we come .. please, please, please!"

"I don't know Claire."

"Aunt Bella? Pleaseeee!"

"No, no, don't use that pout on me girly." I hope to God she doesn't teach my girls that. I'll never be able to say no.

"Come on, we'll be good at dinner. We want to see the girls too."

"Ask your mom."

"Nice cop out Bella. Is it okay with you if we tag along? It won't overwhelm the girls?"

"No I think they'd love it. I think Lizzie needs it. It got a bit tense last night when we asked about the name change thing."

"So shall we follow you?"

"Yep Lizzie and Faith Cullen are waiting. We better get going." After everyone climbed into the cars, we set off.

"Now that sounds good. Almost as good as the first time you were called Bella Cullen."

"I love you."

"Mom?"

"Yes baby boy?"

"I want Lizzie and Faith to come home with us already."

"Us too little man, us too."

"Maybe I should ask Angie. She likes me."

"We don't have long to wait. It's all about patience."

"Yeah, well, I don't like patience."

"Yeah I feel the same. I hate waiting."

"Edward." Bella was using her 'mom tone' on me. No one messes with momma.

"What? It's true. They shouldn't be in that place when they have a perfectly good home to go to."

"I know and I agree but you're not helping." She motioned her head back towards Seth and I felt a little guilty. He was suffering as much as we are. My cell ringing over the loud speaker in the car diverted our attention from the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's Angie. There's someone here asking to see the girls. She says she's your sister? I just wanted to check with you that it's okay to let her in."

"Give me the damn phone." Fucking Alice. "Sheesh woman, if you'd just get the girls they'd tell you who I am."

"Angie, I think that's my sister Alice. Could I speak to her please?"

"Sure thing Edward. She's a feisty little thing but she like my shoes so I'll let her off."

"Edward, please tell her to let me see the girls. I was in the neighbourhood for a meeting and I wanted to pop in to drop some stuff off." Fucking whining Alice.

"What stuff Ali?"

"Just some clothes I got in at the boutique. I have stuff for Claire and all the boys too. Let me have my fun please."

"We're on our way. Put Angie back on the phone and be nice Ali or I swear to God, I'll make mom kick your ass. And if you cause us any problems, I will kill you myself."

"I'll be good, scouts honour." She was never a scout.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Angie, that is my sister. I'm sorry if she's being a pain in your ass."

"Dad, don't swear!" Shit forgot about little ears.

"Hey Seth."

"Hi Angie."

"I have two little girls here that can't wait to see you."

"We're nearly there."

"Okay buddy. Well I have to sort your Aunt out. I'll see you in a minute. Bye all."

"Bye Angie."

Bella's face was redder than I've ever seen it. She was angry. Alice was going to get her head ripped off.

"Baby, she'll behave. If she doesn't, I swear you can let rip on her."

"What does she think she's doing? The girls might not be comfortable with her alone. They've only met her a couple of times!"

Spoke through gritted teeth, Bella's anger suddenly made sense. I really never thought of that. Putting my foot down a little harder on the gas, the freeway soon turned into suburb and we're pulling up outside the house. Bella had her belt off and was out the car before I could turn the ignition off. She was madder than I've ever seen her.

"Buddy, stay here okay? I'll get Rose to come and sit with you."

"Dad? Why is mom mad at Alice?'

"Because Ali came without asking and she can't do that here. It's not our rules yet."

"Okay."

As I got out the car, Rose was already waiting on the side walk.

"What's going on?"

"Fucking Alice is what's going on."

"I don't understand. What's Alice done?"

"Turned up here without asking me or Bella trying to see the girls."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know. Could you sit with Seth whilst I go in and try to sort this mess out."

"Yep no problem."

As I walked into the house, I could hear Faith and Lizzie laughing in the reception room and as I rounded the corner, I saw Bella standing in the door way. Wrapping my arms around her, I take in the scene in front of me. Faith and Lizzie are both twirling around with Alice in new clothes. Nice new clothes. That sister of mine never does anything by halves.

Bella wiping her eyes alerted me to the face she was crying so I pulled her around in my arms and wiped her face kissing each check and then her lips tenderly. Once she'd composed herself, she turned back around in my arms and sighed at how happy the girls look.

Clearing my throat to alert them to our presence, they all quickly turn around.

"Bewa! Ehward! Look my shoes!" Running towards us Faith stopped at our feet and flashed her new diamond encrusted pink converse at us.

"Wow, they're awesome."

"And mine! Look at these." Lizzie had white ones but other than that, they match Faith's completely. "And we got new pants." Looking them both over, you could tell they've both been Aliced. They looked adorable and like proper little girls that had no worries. Even though Faith was wearing her trainers with a shirt dress thing, she still looked great and Lizzie was glowing. The clothes had obviously given her a confidence boost.

"Bella, are you okay? Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it Lizzie. You look amazing. I think I want a pair of those."

"They're so cool."

"So are you all ready for dinner? There's another surprise outside waiting for you. Ali, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll follow in my car."

"You guys are so nice all the time. Come on, let's go. I want to see Seth." As soon as we got out the door, Claire's head pocked out of the window of Emmett's Jeep.

"It's about time. I'm hungry, come on!" Even though she sounded pissed, her smile gave her away completely.

"Claire? You're coming to dinner?"

"Yep, hurry so we can play!"

"This is such a great day da.. Edward. Come on." Closer every time. Be patient Edward, it'll happen when she's ready.

"Okay, let's get you strapped in so we can go."

"Where are we eating?" Lizzie asked as soon as we got them both strapped in next to Seth in the back of the car.

"Just to a little restaurant around the corner. You remember the one with the nice burgers?"

"Yeah."

"That one."

"Ehward? When I come home with you?"

"Not long now sweetie. Only two more sleeps."

"This many little Faith. One … two." Glancing through the rear view mirror, I could see Seth showing Faith how many fingers on his hand and her copying.

"You okay baby?" Bella had been quiet since we left the centre. She was never subdued. Taking her hand in mine, I heard a small sigh.

"Yeah, I just worry about them and I couldn't bear it if someone told us no now. They're ours, they're our children Edward. And Alice, she ... I know she means well but she could have put all of this at risk."

"Baby, I won't let that happen. No one will take them away from us EVER and I'll be having words with Miss yellow Porche once I get away from little ears."

"They were so happy though. I feel guilty for being mad at her because she made them so happy. I can't win."

"Bewa?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." That girl's so cute, she breaks my heart.

"I love you too sweet thing. Are you ready to show Aunt Rose your new shoes?"

"Yes I wants to."

"Bella, you know your book? Well I'm nearly finished. Do you have the next one so I can read that too?"

"You've nearly read it all already?"

"Yeah I liked it and Jane read with me before bed a few times and I tried reading a little by myself."

"That's great Liz. I'm so proud of you. I have the next one at home so we can read it together if you like."

"Really I want to do that."

"Then we will." As I pulled the car into the restaurant lot, Bella seemed to visibly relax and her frown was replaced with a beautiful smile, my smile. I didn't even get my door closed before someone small demanded my attention.

"Ehward! Out get me!" Seth already had her unclipped from her seat when I opened the door she was just about to pull her arms out of the straps when I noticed she was tangled.

"Wait a minute little Miss, you're tangled." Seth scooted out of the car to Bella who was waiting with Lizzie and Claire. Once the door shut, Faith pouted and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Where Lizzie and Seth gone?"

"They're just out there with mommy. We'll go find them now you're undone. Do you want to walk or carry?"

"Carry please."

Once we were all settled at a table, the chatter began. Bella avoided being to close to Alice. Feelings will be high there for a while I think. Mom was going to freak when she hears about this.

"Em, look my shoes."

"Wow, they're sparkly." He tried to look interested but to Em, they're just shoes.

"I have some too, look!" Lizzie moved off of her chair between Bella and Claire and modelled her new shoes. Claire's face fell a little until Alice produced a bag from under the table and handed it to her.

"All my girls get treated the same Claire/ I'm not going to leave you out, am I?" The bag and box didn't last two seconds before the shoes were out. They matched the girls perfectly and Claire's faced beamed as she ripped her shoes off to put the new ones on.

"Thank you Aunt Allie. I love them."

"You're welcome. Boys, you all have new trainers there in the trunk. No sparkles I promise. Nike sent me some new clothes to so you have them to take home."

"Ali? How much did these shoes cost? They're real crystals, aren't they?"

"No comment and yes they are."

"Ali, Faith is three. She's going to scuff them before long and her feet are constantly growing. You shouldn't have spent a lot of money." I tried to reason with her knowing it wouldn't make any difference.

"Technically, I didn't. I'm looking to put a children's section into the shop and people sent me them so I didn't spend anything so keep your hair on. If people want stuff in my shop then I need samples and my nieces and nephews are my testers."

"Wait so this is like, a job?" Tyler has mischief written all over his face. He's up to something.

"Kind of."

"So how much do we get paid?" Yep, he's definitely Emmett's.

"You my boy get paid in free clothes."

"But clothes are boring."

"Yeah it's okay for girls." The twins both gave Ali the pout and turned back to their soda.

"My clothes are not boring. I only give you guys the best. You'll thank me in a few years when the girls are fawning all over your good dress sense."

"You're not dressing the girls past their twelfth birthdays."

"Agreed." Emmett nodded at me in understanding.

"You two stop thinking like that. Now Edward I've told you already they're too young for you to be thinking like that."

"Bewa, I need potty."

"Okay, anyone else need to go before the food comes?" Claire and Lizzie went with Bella and Faith leaving me sat at the tale with the rest of my mad family.

"Aunt Allie, you upset mom, you shouldn't do that." Seth who had been quiet since we left the house suddenly spoke. "You should have asked first before you went to see the girls.

They might not let us have them if you do something wrong."

"Whoa bud, no one is going to stop us taking the girls home Friday. You have nothing to worry about. Your sisters will be coming home with us. I'll make sure of it." His little shoulders shaking and his hands coming up to cover his face alerted me to the fact he was crying. I quickly got up from my seat and pulled him from his chair into my arms.

"Don't worry little man. Nothings going to go wrong."

"I don't want... someone else... to take them." Talking in shaky breaths, I could feel his heart banging in his chest. Standing up with him in my arms, I moved back to my seat and placed him on my lap.

"That's not going to happen. Who said that?"

"Nana said anything could go wrong." Fucking family. Jesu,s are they out to upset my kids and my wife.

"Nothing is going to split up our family. They're coming home Friday little man. All the papers have gone through. Mr Jenks has everything covered." As I started to rock him back and forward in my arms, the girls came out of the bathroom. Bella's face paled when she saw Seth's tear stained face.

"Brubba, what wrong?" Faith walked straight up to us and peeked up at Seth who had hidden his face in my shirt when they came into view.

"He's okay baby girl. Just tired that's all. He's had a busy day."

"Cuddle." Lifting her to us, I put her on Seth's legs and he puts his arm around her as she snuggles into his chest. Another set of arms joined the snuggle when Lizzie walked over to comfort her siblings.

"Get in here mommy." Bella looked reluctant to approach, tears streaming down her cheeks but a small smile on her face at the scene in front of her. When she finally made her moved, she walked behind me and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"It's all going to be okay, you'll see. When Friday comes and we're all home, it'll be the best day, I promise." She always seems to know the right thing to say. Mother's intuition probably.

"You okay now bud?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Don't be sorry Seth. You're just a little worried about your sisters, that's all."

"Yeah, I am. I just want to go home and not have to come back to that house cause we'll be all together already."

"You know what I'd like?"

"What would you like Lizzie?"

"I want to camp out in the den on Friday in a fort and for us all to sleep together... and watch film's and have pop corn."

"Yeah, can we do that dad please?"

"What do you think mom? You up for a camp out?"

"I can't see why not."

"Yes!"

"Mom, we have to get sleeping bags for Lizzie and Faith. I have my Ben 10 blow up."

"Leave it to me buddy, we'll sort it."

"Aunt Bella, you have to get them the blow up ones for when we stay over with Nana and Pap."

"One step at a time sweetie. We need the girls need to settle in first before we think about any sleeping out."

"She can stay over though at our house?" Lizzie looked straight to Bella. I guess she is the boss. I'm just dad, mom wears the pants.

"Yes, how about one night during vacation the boys can sleep over with Seth too."

A chorus of 'yes' went round the table and Emmett winked at Rose. I don't even want to know what he would be planning in his head.

"Aunt Allie can stop to help out and entertain."

Bella gave Alice a look that no one would dare mess with and she nodded in response with a small apologetic smile. The rest of the night was drama and tear free. Alice apologised continuously to the kids and to us. She always means well but she can be so over powering especially to the kids. She insisted on staying over with Seth on Thursday night so we could get to the girls early Friday morning. She even offered her spare room if we wanted to be closer. Which wasn't a bad idea. I'll have to talk to Bella a bit more about that later it makes sense.

After a long talk with the girls and Seth, we left for home where we all snuggled up on Seth's bed and had a long chat about the future. We told him nothing would ever change the way we loved him and that our family was just expanding. He'd heard all of it before and reminded us of that fact a couple of times but listened anyway. When we said goodnight, it felt like a weight had been lifted the way the kids have bonded in such a short time. That cements the fact we were meant to be a family.

The rest of the week was a flurry of activity and before we knew it, we were in Alice's spare room getting ready for bed. We'd packed all of the things the girls wanted to take home. Not that there was much and the papers were signed and sealed. We just have to pick up the most important people in the morning.

"Only a few more hours to go. I'm way to wound up to sleep."

"Well, I can think of something that'll wear you out." Stalking across the bed towards her, she started to move away laughing but I pulled her back. Once my body was flushed with hers. I pushed my very hard dick into her pussy through her jeans. She lets out a small moan and lifted her hips to mine looking for some friction.

"BELLA! EDWARD! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's point of view

What the fuck? Jumping up, I can't help but groan at the brick in my pants. I quickly adjust myself before I make my way down the stairs to find Jasper in the den staring blankly at the TV screen.

'Good evening. I am Jessica Stanley and I'm reporting live from Forest children's home in Seattle where tonight a child has been abducted during a robbery.'

Holy shit! Please God not my girls. Why the fuck haven't they called us? It can't be them they would have let us know if it was. A strangled cry from behind me alerted me to Bella's presence. Her whole body pailed before my eyes and I had to catch her before she hit the ground.

''Edward, tell me it's not them. Please God tell me someone never took one of my babies.''

''They would have called if it was the girls. Baby, please don't cry. It's not one of them, it can't be.''

''Reports state that the child was taken from it's room whilst sleeping. The staff knew nothing of the child's disappearance until they did a room check after the disturbance had happened."

''We have to get down there now.''

''I'll get the car ready. I refuse to let either of you drive after this shock.''

''Thanks Jasper.'' With a nod, he left the room. Pulling Bella into my arms I repeated over and over that it's not one of our babies. I don't know who I'm trying to convince, her or myself but for some reason, I can't explain it made me feel a little calmer. ''Are you ready baby?''

''Yeah I think so.'' Jasper already had the radio tuned to Seattle news when we got into the car. We listened intently for the first part of the journey. After five minutes of no news, I took out my phone and dialled Angela.

''Come on ... pick up, pick up!''

''Edward. Shit I should have called you. I'm so sorry.''

''Angie, we're on our way to the care centre. What the hell is going on? Did they... Did they take one of my girls?'

''God no, no Edward. They didn't take Faith or Lizzie. They scared the shit out of my staff and all the kids especially when they started banging and smashing shit.''

''They didn't take the girls.''

''Thank God.'' Bella collapsed against me in the back seat.

''And they're okay?''

''In theory.''

''Angie, what do you mean 'in theory'?''

''Well Lizzie got scared and locked her and Faith in their room. We've spoken to her through the door but she won't come out. We've been so busy with the police and calming the other kids down that we haven't been able to talk her out yet.''

''We're on our way, we'll be five minutes.''

''Oh okay.'' She sounded disappointed ... what the fuck?

''I want to see my kids Angela. I'm taking them home tomorrow and something major has just happened in their lives.''

''I know and I understand. I'm just so stressed. Jacob is gone ... One of my kids is gone Edward.''

''I know, I know. We'll do all we can to help. Do the police have any leads?''

''Thank you and we're pretty sure it's his father. The police have a warrant out for his arrest.''

''Some people shouldn't be parents.''

''I know what you mean. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you soon.'' The dialling code signalled that the call had ended before I said goodbye. I can't find it in my heart to be mad at her. She's probably going through hell right now, poor woman.

''You guys holding up okay?'' Jasper's southern drawl broke the silence and Bella looked up at me with pitty in her eyes.

''That poor kid. He's probably scared shitless.''

''We'll do what we can to help but I'm getting the girls out of there before anything else happens.''

''No I agree. I just... he's just a kid.''

''I know baby.''

''Do you both mind if I come in? I'd like to help if I can?''

''Uh sure Jazz. I'm sure they'll need help settling the kids down. There's only two people that work at night. We can clean if all else fails. I can't leave the girls there alone, that's for sure.''

''It's going to be okay Bells. They're coming home with you.''

''Thanks Jazz... for everything.''

Jazz pulled up across from the house. The press still haven't let up at all. God knows what the girls can see from their window. We walked up to the house and avoided the calls for interviews and information. The question, 'who are you?' came more than once when I was knocking on the door. Jazz looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

''They need to release a statement and quickly. These guys aren't going to let up.'' Angie opened the door with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

''Hey guys, come in.''

''Hi Angie.'' Glancing up at the stairs, I smiled weakly.

''Hi. I'm Jasper, Edward and Bella's brother in law. I thought maybe you'd need some help?'' He said it as a question and Angie nodded her head quickly.

''Um, we have a lot of upset kids and some mess in the kitchen where they broke in. There's glass everywhere but we've been with the police.''

''Point me in the right direction. I am your slave for the next few hours.'' Angie set Jasper to work and smiled at us.

''What happened Angie? Where's Jacob?''

''We don't know. You need to go to your girls... Go both of you now, they need you.'' We practically ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door as gently as I could so I didn't startle them.

''Lizzie baby, it's Edward and Bella. Can you open the door for us?''

''Daddy? Is that really you and mommy too?'' Bella gasped behind me and put her arms around me.

''It's really us. You're safe now.''

''You won't leave us again?''

''Nope, we'll stay here all night until we can take you home in the morning.'' The lock on the door clicked and it crept open slowly with Lizzie poking her head out.

''It's really you!'' She ran into my arms nearly knocking me off my feet. ''I thought that man was coming to get us and when I heard shouting and the bang, I just locked the door. He didn't try to get in though.''

''You did good baby girl. Is your sister okay?'' Bella rubbed her hand down her back and looked through the door.

''She's okay. She didn't wake up. I was really scared.''

''You'll never have to worry again. Daddy's got that covered.'' A yawn over took her and she put her head on my shoulder. ''Time for bed sleepy head.''

''Nooo I don't want to. Please daddy, not yet.''

''How about we all lay down and read some of mommy's book?''

''Okay. Mommy? Will you read to me?''

''Of course. Lets snuggle.'' Within five minutes, Lizzie was asleep and Bella wasn't far off herself.

''Bella, I'm going to go help Angie for a bit. Sleep okay? I'll shut the door behind me.''

''Okay, be safe.''

''Always am.'' After kisses to each of my girls, I left the room and walked towards where I last saw Jasper.

''Hey man, you doing okay?''

''Yeah, I'm playing tea boy. Angie and Sarah are putting the last of the kids back to bed. How are Lizzie and Faith?''

''Lizzie's shaken up and Faith slept through it all.''

''Thank God little ears didn't hear it. It'd be harder to explain to her.'' I nodded in agreement and poured myself a cup of coffee.

''Hey, how are your girls Edward?'' Angie and Sarah walked in looking over worked and shattered.

''Good, they're all asleep in their room.''

''We have to move the rest of the kids tomorrow. The police and the boss want this place shut down for a bit until the press leave.'' Shaking her head and sighing in exasperation, she slammed her hands down on the side. ''I don't get this at all. They can't look after him. That's why he got taken away in the first place. Why put him through this?''

''I really don't know Angie.'' After an awkward silence, I had to ask about tomorrow.

''I don't mean to be selfish or anything but this won't stop us taking the girls will it?''

''No not at all and you wouldn't be human if you didn't ask. Mrs Cope is happy for your adoption to go ahead. All the paperwork we need is through and you can take them, hopefully first thing.''

''Thank you... What do you need doing? I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to.''

''Um, can you try and fix the back door between you?''

''Yes mam. Don't let the dear doctor near a hammer though. He's had more than one bruised thumb.''

''One time Jasper, one time .. let it go.''

''We'll be as quiet as we can. You two should take a nap or something. Go one at a time if you prefer but take an hour or so. We have this covered.''

''Jasper's right. At least one of you needs to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Hopefully you'll have your boy back by night fall.''

They looked between each other and shrugged.

''You go Angie. Set an alarm and we'll swap in an hour and a half?''

''Yeah, okay. Wake me if you need me.''

After a few hours, I couldn't keep my eyes open any more so I went back to the girls room. I planned on slipping in next to Faith but at some point during the night, she'd got in with Bella and Lizzie. They looked comfortable enough so I left them as they were and laid down and closed my eyes.

I woke up slowly to the sound of the rain lashing down against the roof. All my girls were still asleep looking extremely angelic, snuggled up together. Getting up quietly, I slipped out of the room and crept down the hallways towards the stairs. All these children had a long night, it wouldn't surprise me if they all slept in a little late this morning. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, hushed voices became apparent. I coughed a little to make myself known.

''Morning Edward, how did you sleep?'' Angie and Sarah stood at the counter with steaming cups of coffee.

''Good thanks. Is there any news on Jacob?''

''All we know so far is that he's been seen in a gas station heading north. The police are following all the leads they can.''

''Good. I hope they put his father away for good.''

''You and me both. We have had some good news.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah, they're not shutting us down. They believe it would be too unsettling for the children so they're assigning us some security for the next couple of weeks.''

''That is good news. When Jacob comes back, he'll need familiarity. It'll give him some comfort.''

''What that kid really needs is a stable home.''

''Whoa. As much as I feel for the kid, three is quite enough for me.'' Angie started to laugh probably at the expression on my face more than my words.

''I didn't mean you. I think I've given you quite enough to deal with... for now.''

''Hey Mrs. I think you should be having babies next.'' Ha, pay back! She was as white as a ghost.

''Oh no. I already have ten kids here. Once they're all sorted, I might think about it.''

''I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind. He's great with kids.''

''Yeah he is.'' She said it with a sigh and a smile but there's some sadness there. I won't be pushing that subject any more.

''Daddy?'' A very asleep Lizzie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. ''Can we go home now?'' Picking her up off the floor, she resumed her position from the night before and let out a sigh.

''Are mommy and Faith still asleep?''

''No, mommy and Faith are awake now and in need off coffee.'' Bella stood in the doorway with Faith half asleep on her hip yawning.

''Morning my babies, did you sleep good?'' Walking towards them, I kissed them both.

''Yeah as well as you can when you have three bodies in a single bed.''

''I know. I was coming into snuggle with Little Miss last night but she'd already got in with you guys. I felt left out.''

''Dad-dy Ehward sleep in my bed?'' Daddy Ehward. I like that.

''I did. Me and spot had a good sleep.''

''I needs take spot home.'' She sat up straight in Bella's arms as she spoke with a panicked look on her face.

''We won't forget him Faith... Wait, where's Jasper?'' Bella looked around and shrugged when she came up with nothing.

''Asleep on the sofa with Heidi on his chest. I don't know how it came about but boy, do they look cute.'' Alice might have some competition from a five year old and Sarah. Married man woman, married man.

''Are they still there? I have to get a picture to send to Alice. Faith, will you go with daddy and Lizzie and sit at the table?''

''Okay.'' Once we were all sat, she left the room, cell in hand, to take her photo. When she came back in bouncing, I couldn't hold the eye roll and small laugh that left my lips.

''So cute! Alice is going to have a fit.'' Bouncing so early in the morning is not good. She's giving me a headache. Groaning, I put my head on the table. A small pair of hands in my hair and breath on my face made me laugh a little.

''Daddy was wong.'' Ah little Faith.

''Nothing baby, just too much bouncing happening over there.'' Pointing over to Bella, I heard her huff.

''Edward Anthony Cullen. It's cute, shut up... Eeeee she replied. You don't want to know what she put.''

''Ewe that's my sister.''

''Wait what? Your sister's here? Is Allie here?'' Jasper walked into the room looking like some kind of vampire zombie with a small person holding his leg. Angie soon had her sat at the table too and served up some toast and refreshments, well orange juice and coffee. Coffee is all I need at this time of the morning. Well that and my kids. I should call Alice and check on Seth.

''No, Allie's not here, sorry to disappoint you Jazz. She should be getting Seth ready for school as we speak.''

''When can we go home? I really want to see my room again and I want to meet Sam. Why does he spend so much time with Pappy. Can we take him for a walk?'' Because they're so alike. They both like peace and quiet and fishing. Charlie calls that dog his lucky charm.

''Well you can do all that stuff and Sam spends time with Pappy because he gets lonely.''

''But he has us and Pap and Nana.''

''I know but he's alone at night when he goes home so that's where Sam comes in.''

''Okay mommy so can we go now?''

''Soon. We're just waiting on a phone call, then we can go.'' A loud engine pulling into the drive way made Angela jump from her seat.

''I thought you said Alice was taking Seth to school?''

''She is.'' She wouldn't have kept him out of school, not after upsetting Bella the other day.

''Well, she's just pulled into the drive and she's walking towards the front door.''

''I'm going to kill her!''

''Edward, calm down. I'm sure there's a good explanation.''

''Jazz, Seth can't miss school because Alice gets an idea in her head.'' Heels clicking along the wooden floor just increased my anger by a hundred times.

''Good morning family... Edward? Why are you looking at me like that?''

''Where's Seth?'' The words sound like venom but I couldn't stop the tone of my voice.

''Mom came over last night when she heard and stayed with us. She's taken him to school this morning so I thought I'd come down and help out … and give the girls they're coming home outfits.'' Holding up the bags in her hands, she raises her eyebrows and glares at me. ''You thought I forgot about him, didn't you?''

''No. I just panicked Allie, you can be quite impulsive.''

''Well thanks for having confidence in me brother, I appreciate it.'' How did I end up in trouble? Faith's arms up below me alert me to the fact I've stood up picking her up. Carefully, I balanced her on my hip.

''Dad-dy, say sorry. You was mean.'' Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave me almost an identical look to Alice's. How is that even possible?

''Okay, okay Allie, I'm sorry thank you for being thoughtful enough to come down this morning.''

''Allie bee's nice now. He saids sorry.''

''I forgive you Edward, apology accepted.''

''Was Seth okay last night?'' Alice strutted past me to Bella and sat down.

''Yep he was fine. He helped me with a few things then I put him to bed. He was asleep when everything kicked off.'' Waving her hands around the room to emphasise the cluster fuck that happened here last night. She looked at Jasper who had Heidi on his lap and smiled. ''Good night Jazzy?''

''Sure thing darlin. Got to hang out with miss Heidi here and help fix up her house.'' Heidi didn't say anything. She just smiled shyly and blushed.

''Angie, I'm waiting for word from Mr Jenks then we'll be going if that's okay?'' Taking Bella's hand I kissed it. Today's the big day.

''That's fine. Just let me know when you get word, I have a little present for you guys.''

''Come on then girls, lets go get dressed. I want to see what goodies Aunt Allie's brought you.'' Bella led them from the room with Alice's bags in hand whilst the rest of us sat around discussing Jacob and the police investigation. Jane took Heidi away after a few minutes to get her ready for the day. She said a quiet bye and waved. Cute kid.

''What's her story Angie?'' All these kids might be making my baby sister a little broody.

''Parents deceased in a car accident.'' That sounds all too familiar. I missed my parents everyday. I've had a good life but I'd like to remember more about them. She'll remember less than I can. ''She's extremely shy, doesn't say much. We're working with her. It takes time.''

''Bad dream... She had a bad dream. She told me about it last night.'' Angie looked at Jasper like he'd just told her next weeks lotto numbers. ''She was in the car, wasn't she?''

''Yeah she was. She's not spoken to any of us about it though Mr Jasper, you should feel honoured.''

''She could use a night light too. She's scared of the dark.''

''I can do that. Consider it done, thanks Jasper. You didn't have to do what you did last night.''

''It was my pleasure.''

''Edward? A Mr Jenks is on the phone for you at reception.'' Jane poked her head around the door with three kids following closely behind her. I shot up from my seat and practically ran to grab the phone.

''Mr Jenks? This is Mr Cullen.''

''Good morning Mr Cullen. I figured after last night you'd be at the home and when I called your cell, it went straight to voice mail so I thought I'd try this as a way to contact you.'' Pulling my cell from my pocket, I realised it was dead.

''Sorry. I have a dead battery.''

''No problem.''

''Is everything okay? Are we good to go?''

''Yes, that's why I was calling. The primary papers are done. You can take your girls home when you're ready.''

''Thank you, thank you so much.''

''Just doing my job. I'll be in touch to discuss the last pieces of paperwork we have to go through. Goodbye Mr Cullen.''

''YES!'' Doing a fist pump Emmett would be proud of and grinning like a loon, I placed the phone back on it's base and turned to leave the room. I was met with a smiling Jasper who folded his arms over his chest.

''Good news?''

''Hell yeah, you could say that. We just got the go ahead to take the girls home for good.''

''Congratulations brother.''

''You have no idea how happy I am right now.''

''I can only imagine.''

''I should go tell Bella.''

''Go tell Bella what?'' That woman must be telepathic or just sense when I need her.

''Mr Jenks just called ... '' I didn't even get the rest of my sentence out before she started bouncing and squealing.

''Good news?''

''Good news.'' Throwing herself into my arms, I caught her just before she knocked me on my butt.

''That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. I'm so happy, thank you.''

''Why are you thanking me? WE did this together.''

''You're just amazing.''

''You're not so bad yourself Mrs Cullen. You're perfect.'' Totally perfect, perfect for me, made for me.

''Dad-dy, mommy, where you?''

''I think they're in here Faith, lets go see.'' Lizzie lead her into the room looking very smart in a new pair of jeans and a pink hoody with her new Converse on. Faith had a denim skirt, white top and her converse. She looked ridiculously cute.

''There you ares.''

''What happened? Why are you guys all looking at us like that?'' Huh? Looking at them like what?

''Well, we were just wondering if you'd like to come home now?'' Ear piercing screams and happy laughter came from both of them and within a few minutes, we were having a family hug. Squeezed so tightly together, I'm not sure how were all still breathing.

''Daddy, I want to go home now.'' Picking up Lizzie in one arm and Faith in another, they both turned to Bella.

''Me tooooo! Don't fget me!''

''As if we'd forget either of you. Now go say goodbye to everyone then daddy and Jasper can take us back to Aunt Allies to get the car and we can go home.''

''Okay.''

''Booster seat! Shit, we came in Jasper's car. Edward, what do we do?''

''Don't worry Bella. I have two in my car that the boys and Claire use.'' Alice put her arm around Bella's waist pulling her close.

''Shit I thought we'd have to make them wait again. I can't do that to them.''

''Well now you don't have to. I'll fit them now.''

''Thank you Allie.''

''No problem. Go hug your husband, I think you both need it.'' When I took her in my arms, she sagged a little and pulled at my shirt.

''You okay baby?''

''I'm just waiting for something to go wrong. I don't feel like we deserve them...they're so amazing.''

''I know, I feel it too. They couldn't be more right for us if you'd have carried them for nine months. This is so right.''

''Mommy, we said byes.'' Faith stood with her hands on her hips impatiently tapping her foot.

''Where's your sister?''

''I'm here mommy.'' Lizzie came in to view, pulling Angie along behind her.

''I can't believe you're actually going home together. I love days like this in my job.'' Pulling the girls close, Angie whispered something in both their ears which they nodded in agreement too.

''Daddy?''

''Yes Lizzie?''

''Can we go do something before we get Seth? I dunno what, just something fun. I don't want to wait for ages and ages for him at home.''

''Yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out.'' Walking towards me, she wrapped her hands around my legs and hugged tight.

''Dad-dy, can we goes?'' With a stomp of her foot, Faith went to Bella who picked her up and smoothed her hair down. ''I want to see my woom gain and my Seth and Pappy and Pap and...''

''That's lots of people baby.'' Bella stopped her mid rant much to her annoyance.

''I knows mommy. That's why I needs to go. I so busy.'' Faith lifted her hands up in exasperation. Bella went red holding in her laughter. Lizzie wasn't so successful though. Tears began streaming down her face as her body shook.

''Whys you laffing at me?'' Crossing her arms over her chest with a huff, Faith looked to me and pouted. ''Daddy we has to go wite nows.''

''Okay, okay, lets go see if Aunt Allie has put the seats in the yellow car.''

''The lello car?'' Faith bounced in Bella's arms, ''Down, down. I want to go see the lello car.''

''We get to go in Aunt Allie's car? Cool.'' Lizzie would think my sisters over the top car was cool, any kid would. It's not really suitable for a family though and not at all safe enough.

''Who's driving with Jasper?'' Bella looked at me and shrugged showing she wasn't bothered either way.

''I will baby. You go with the girls. Allie's car doesn't have much leg room anyway.''

''Heys, I'm the baby.'' Faith walked up to my legs and put her full weight on them lifting her arms up. Once she was on my hip, she pouted at me.

''You're all my babies and my best girls.''

''Okay's, that's okay's.''

''Good. I'm glad you approve.''

''I do's.'' Bella laughed shaking her head and taking Lizzie's hand.

When we reached the car and after we'd said goodbye to everyone for the second time, I helped Lizzie get Faith strapped in. It wasn't until the seat was pushed back that Faith's face fell and tears pooled in her eyes.

''Daddy, where you fit?''

''I have to go with Uncle Jazz. There's no room for me in here, it's too small.''

''Mommy's coming with us Faith.'' Lizzie took her sister's hand and smiled at her. ''We're going home in Daddy's car. We just have to go get it from Jasper and Allies house and we'll be able to see them through the front window cause they'll drive in front.''

With a sigh, Faith nodded, ''Okay's.''

''It won't take long baby girl. I'll see you soon.'' As I jogged towards Jasper's car, I noticed a far away look in his eyes as he looked at the house we'd just exited.

''You okay man? You look a little lost?'' He didn't say anything, just shook his head as I pulled my belt over me. He drove slowly, not saying a word. His eyes seemed far away like he was thinking seriously about something. ''Talk to me man, what happened?''

''No child should have to live in a place like that without a mom or dad. Shit, that little girl ... '' Once the food gates opened, Jasper's rant didn't stop. ''She's scared of the dark and is in a room with another girl older than her that won't let her use a night light. She told me things... things a kid shouldn't even know about.'' Slapping his hand on the steering wheel, he looked like a man possessed. I've never seen him this worked up. ''It makes me fucking mad man. What she saw is just wrong. She watched her parents die.''

''Jazz you need to calm down dude or pull over so I can drive. You're in no fit state.'' Doing as I asked, I noticed Alice and Bella's shocked expressions as we got out of the car to switch seats. Once we were back on our way, Jasper with his head in his hands.

''Sorry man. I just can't even think about what some kids go through. What you went through. It makes me feel so damn lucky and selfish at the same time. Shit. Dude you lived like that but you were saved like you're saving those two girls. You're doing such a great thing.''

''I know it's hard but it's the best they've had in a long time. At least they're safe now. Angie and the girls running that place give them stability they've never had.''

''Doesn't make it right.''

''You're not wrong.''

As we pulled into the drive way, Alice was ushering the girls and Bella inside the front door. The worry on her face as clear as day. I turned the engine off and turned to face Jasper.

''You need to talk to her, she's probably worried. I'm going to go in and make sure my girls are okay. I kind of promised Faith we'd be in front so she could see us all the way.''

''Sorry man.''

''It's cool. Just tell Allie how you feel.'' After he nodded in response to my words, I left him in the car.

''What happened Edward? Why did you stop the car and swap? What's wrong with Jasper?''

''Slow down Allie. Go talk to him, he'll explain better than I can.''

''He never gets wound up... What did you do?'' Damn it little sis, why can't you just take my advice.

''I didn't do anything. Now I'm going to get my girls before I'm accused of something else.'' Once I got into the house, I checked the den for the girls but they weren't there so I made my way through to the kitchen where they were all sat around with a drink.

''Sorry, Uncle Jazz didn't feel good so I had to drive back for him.'' Bella raised an eyebrow at me which I shook my head at. I'll have to fill her in later. She already knew something wasn't quite right and she was bang on but I won't talk about this in front of our children. We said they wouldn't have any worries again and I meant it.

''You goings to fixed him daddy?''

''I think he'll be just fine baby girl.''

''Goods. Can we goes now?'' Impatient little madam. I couldn't help but smile at her though, she's like the sun, so happy and warm.

''Da-ddy.'' Lizzie turned to me with a 'I'm so innocent but I want something' look on her face.

''What Liz-zie?'' I mimicked her pose to try and disguise the fact that when she looks at me like that, I can't so no to her. That could be dangerous when she's older.

''Lets go home.''

''Okay baby, lets do this. Today is the start of the rest of our lives together.''

We walked from the house hand in hand towards our future and nothing had ever felt better.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Bella's point of view

The car journey back to Forks had been a happy one even though I couldn't help but worry about Jasper. I needed to talk to Edward about what had gotten in to him. He scared Alice and the girls when he pulled over out of the blue like he did. Men. He must have his period or something. I swear the men in this family are worse than the women sometimes.

Reaching over the centre console, I took Edwards hand in mine. Giving me a soft smile, he lifted are con joined hands and kissed them. Did I mention that my husband is perfect in every way? No? Well I am now.

Glancing back at my girls, who I might add have been quiet for about the last ten minutes; which is highly unusual, I noticed that they are both happily looking out of the window at the scenery passing us by. Even though they've done this trip before, it's like they're seeing it for the first time again.

"Mummy, I have joose?"

"Not yet baby girl. There's no stops for a little while so if you need a wee, we'll be stuck." A heavy sigh from the little one made Edward laugh a little.

"Okay but sons yeah?"

"Yes, soon."

"Can we's get cake?" My girls definitely had a good appetite.

"I don't see why not."

"From the nicest lady?" Nice lady... Oh Sue at the café.

"What, Sue?"

"Yep her."

"What do you think daddy?"

"I don't see why not. We'll have to take Seth in soon though, he'll feel left out." Edward glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and winked.

"He's in there all the time with Charlie, don't worry baby."

"Does Pappy like Sue Mommy?"

"You'll have to ask him that one Lizzie. I don't know."

"I think he does. He's always in the café." Lizzie smiled a little and started to fiddle with a piece of her hair. "He should ask her on a date."

"And what exactly do you know about dating baby? Because you're not allowed to date until your forty."

"Ew! I don't like boys daddy. I know it's something only grown ups do." Edward let out a sigh of relief and smirked.

"That's right baby, it's just for grown ups."

"Edward, she's ten! Leave her be." He snickered a bit so I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Behave."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Daddy 'haves or Mommy will put you on a time out."

"Okay okay, I'll be good."

"Goods. Are we there's yet?"

"Soon baby girl."

"Hurry, I needs cake and juice."

"I can't go faster because if I do, Pappy will arrest me for being bad."

Yeah that's true. He'd be more likely to arrest him for endangering his favourite girls than speeding though. Charlie loves speed just like any man but he prefers to do it on a track than public roads. It's always safety first with Chief Swan.

"Oh yeah. I'd tell him off if he tried to rest you."

"You'd protect me wouldn't you baby?"

"Of torse daddy." She's too cute for words that one and a complete daddy's girl already. My husband was irresistible though I knew that so I couldn't complain.

"So when can we see Pappy?"

"Soon. No doubt will bump into him at the Café today."

"Awesome." I had a feeling Miss Lizzie will be playing match maker with her Pappy in the near future. I should warn him but I think she might give him the kick in the butt he needs.

"I want chocolate cake today I think."

"Where's brubba Seth?"

"School baby."

"He home soon?"

"Later today bubs."

"Okay mommy. I want him to hurry." Me too baby girl, me too. It's unfair he was missing out.

"Well he has the whole weekend with you then he's back at school until Wednesday and then..."

"Then what Mommy?"

"He has a whole week off." It's over a week but I'll just confuse her.

"Wow cool."

"Claire can still sleep over next week can't she Mommy?"

"Yeah of course. We'll sort out a day with Aunt Rose when we see her next."

"Daddy, do you have to go to work soon? You'll take me to my first day at school won't you?"

"Yep I wouldn't miss it. I will have to work some days but only little shifts. Pap is going to cover for me."

"You're not worried about school are you baby?" Lizzie shook her head and smiled.

"Just want both you and daddy to drop me off and pick me up."

"Well, that we can do."

"Cool."

We spent the rest of the drive in a content silence smiling at each other randomly and laughing it wasn't until we reached the 'Welcome to Forks' sign that the decibel level in the car increased and Faith started to bounce.

"So are we going for some cake now or do my girls want to do something else before?"

I turned to look at both girls who are grinning at each other. I think I knew the answer to this one.

"Cake!" They both shouted together and and started shuffling in the back seat.

"Okay sit still bouncy girls. We're not far away."

They looked like they were going to go through the roof any minute. I didn't think gravity will hold them back.

"I think they're excited baby."

"You think Edward? I think daddy's going to have to find a way to keep them entertained until we can get Seth."

"Me? What about you?"

"You know your plans are always better than mine."

"True."

"Hey! You're not meant to agree dear husband of mine." Edward pulled into the café parking lot laughing and the girls joined in too. Their happiness soon had me laughing along with them. I wished Seth was here. He'd love this. My boy is amazing, just like his sisters and needs to be a part of all this.

"We're here da-ddy da-ddy da-ddy get me, get me ... Get me!" Faith was practically singing at Edward because she wanted him to be the one that gets her out of the car. He hadn't even pulled the handbrake yet.

"Two seconds sweet girl. I need to cut the engine first."

"Hurry, I wants cake."

"You better smile very nicely at Sue then."

"I will." Edward jumped out of the car and went straight round to Faith whilst Lizzie and I unbuckled ourselves.

"Don't forget to let me out mom. The locks don't work." Oh the joys of child locks, kids hate them, parents love them.

"I'm coming Liz. Hang on baby." How am I going to manage three of them at the market and stuff? What am I talking about, I have three great kids. They're all just a little impatient that's all.

As I stepped out of the car onto the side walk and opened Lizzie's door, I noticed my dad walking towards the café. Ooo he's in trouble now.

"Well look who it is Lizzie." I nodded in Charlie's direction and she span around on her heel quickly and skipped off towards him. "Lizzie, do not leave the side walk."

"I won't mom." Edward's head popped up from the car as he lifted Faith out and he turned around automatically to watch Lizzie's journey to Charlie.

"Paaaappppyyy, Lizzie, wait for us!" Faith called out and Charlie's head popped up just as Lizzie bounded towards him and wrapped herself around his legs. "Daddy, I wants to see Pappy, let's go." She frantically started waving from her spot in Edward's arms. Bless her.

Charlie waved back and started walking Lizzie back towards us. With a twitch of his moustache, he started to swing their joined hands which caused Lizzie to laugh and resume her skipping.

"Pappy, you gets the cakes with us?" Faith shifted a little in Edward's grip and pouted.

"I think I will Miss Faith."

"Yay, daddy, can I walks?"

"Okay but you need to hold my hand."

"And mommy's."

"Yep and mommy's." Once we had Faith happily situated between us with one hand in both of ours, we made our way into the café and found a seat.

"Have they found the boy yet Bells?"

"Not yet dad. Its not looking too good at the moment." Poor kid. As happy as I was right now, there was still sadness in my heart that he was in danger.

"What do you want baby? I'll take the girls up to choose their cake."

"Um a muffin and a hot chocolate I think."

"Charlie?... Wait, its Friday that means carrot cake and a black coffee right?" Charlie grunted and nodded in confirmation. "Come on then ladies." Lizzie got up and put her arm around Edward's legs and Faith put her arms out for a carry. No words were needed he just scooped her up and walked them both to the counter.

"I've been in touch with the Seattle PD. They're not too hopeful that they're going to find him. Its such a shame, poor kid."

"I know its selfish but I'm just glad my girls are safe and home."

"That's not selfish Bells, that just makes you a mom." Faith's high pitched squeal from the counter made me spin around in my seat. She was by the cake display alternating between sticking her nose on the glass and clapping as Sue's assistant grabbed her bun.

"Those girls are two of a kind. Kid, are you sure you didn't give birth to them?"

"I wish. I just hope I don't fail them. Its a tough job this parenting lark."

"You won't fail them. You'll learn and you'll grow with them." Even though I didn't think I needed any support, hearing those words seemed to lift a weight off my shoulders that I didn't know was there.

"Thanks daddy." Leaning towards him, I kissed his cheek.

"Mommy, I gots cake and a milkshake." Faith walked from the counter very slowly with her little plate. When she got to the table, she looked at her chair puzzled as to how she was going to get up whilst holding it, "I needs helps please mommy."

"Put your plate on the table then and I'll pop you on your seat."

"Daddy needs to sit next me." Putting her plate down, she pulled the chair next to me back a little. She huffed when she couldn't move it any more and blew her hair out of her face. Adorable.

"Come here, then let me lift you up." As soon as I put her down and pushed her as close to the table as I could, she started to look around for her sister and daddy.

"Thanks you mommy."

"You're welcome angel." Lizzie was next to make her way back with Edward close on her heels.

"Lizzie, sit with mommy. Daddy's gots to sit here." Faith all but demanded and Charlie laughed.

"Seems someone knows exactly what she wants today. A complete daddy's girl already I see."

"And mommy's pappy. I'm mommy's girl too."

"That's right sweetie, you're both my girls."

"And brubba is yours but he's a boy."

"You're so clever sweet girl, that's right too." Faith gave me the sweetest smile before a huge grin spread across her face.

"Daddy sit her nex me." Turning I saw my extremely handsome husband walking towards us with a tray. Looks like Sue was helping him with our hoard of food and drink because she was following him. I can already see a plan formulating in Lizzie's mind. Poor Charlie, he's got no hope of getting out of this.

Edward kissed me quickly on the head as he placed the tray in front of me and winked at Lizzie. "Da-ddy Da-ddy."

"Coming baby, two seconds." He walked around to his designated seat as Sue brought the last of the food. She must have got caught up with a customer on her journey through because she was right behind him a minute ago.

"Hi Bella, Charlie. I see you guys are celebrating."

"Yeah we are. We get to live here now forever which means we can have lots more cake." Sue laughed at Lizzie and put the tray down on the table.

"I guess I best keep stocked up then huh?"

"Yep we need to come with Seth soon."

"You sure do. Can't have the little big brother missing out can we... That reminds me, he left a toy here when he came in with Esme this morning. I'll just go and grab it." She rushed back behind the counter and then out of sight before appearing again a few minutes later. "Here it is, make sure to tell him his little alien thing has been eating all my cake."

"I will, thanks Sue." I took the toy and placed it in my bag. I was surprised Seth hadn't noticed it missing if I was honest and if he had, I bet he's really upset. Hopefully the fact the girls are home will keep his mind off it until he gets out of school.

"No problem. I best get back, can't keep my customers waiting."

"Hey Sue?" Uh oh.

"This cake is real good."

"Well thank you Miss Lizzie. I'm glad you like it. You should get your Pappy to bring you down to the reservation soon so you can play on the beach."

"That'd be so cool. I've never seen the sea before." My poor baby. How many other things has she missed out on.

"Well then you all should come down. We're having a bonfire over the schools vacation. Get mommy and daddy to bring you. I'll even make a special cake, just for you guys."

"Cool, can we mom, please?"

"Ask daddy." Lizzie jumped up from her seat and lighting speed and plonked herself down on Edward's lap. He was loving this so much, I could tell.

"Please, please, please can we go daddy?" He fake thought about it then grinned at Lizzie.

"I think that's a great idea. Our family is long over due a visit too, see Billy and the rest of the tribe."

"Oh yes, you have to bring the whole family! Your dad saved Billy's life, he's royalty down on the res."

"What's a beach daddy?" Edward turned to Faith with a heartbroken expression on his face but soon covered it up with a smile.

"The beach has lots of sand and the sea and we can catch some crabs and get some pretty shells and stones. We can even go see the star fish if the rock pools are easy to get to."

"Wow, I wants to go too!"

"Well then I guess its a date huh? I'll call Esme with all the details early next week. Billy's going to be so happy ... Anyway, I really should get back now and leave you too it. I'll see you all real soon." A chorus of 'Bye Sue' left the table as she trotted off smiling.

"Claire can come can't she daddy?" Lizzie wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and smiled.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure the whole family will go."

"So cool."

"You best go finish that cake before Pappy eats it." Talking of Pappy, he got out of that by the skin of his teeth. He's lucky Sue mentioned the beach. Edward kissed Lizzie's head and she moved back to her seat between myself and her Pappy happily.

"Pappy? Is Sue your girlfriend?" Okay maybe he didn't get away with it. He's gone really red.

"Well...um...you see... Sue is my friend... A good friend." God it's like he's being interrogated.

"Do you like her? You should take her on a date."

"Um..." Looking at me, he started pleading me with his eyes to change the subject.

"I'm sure Pappy will ask Sue on a date soon, won't you daddy."

"I'll see." And I think that's the best we're going to get.

We sat around happily talking for a while until the café door banged open making us all jump. When I saw it was Rose who made the racket, I instantly knew something was up. By the look on her face and the fact there is a teary eyed Tyler behind her, I'm guessing he's the culprit. She walked straight to the queue not even noticing our presence even though she is practically next to us.

"Rose? What's going on?" Edward stood and made his way towards her when she registered who was talking to her she took a deep breath. "Tyler why don't you go sit with Aunt Bella why I talk to your mom."

"No, he's not having no fun. He's grounded for the rest of his life."

"What exactly has he done?" Poor kid looks like he needs a hug. Faith climbing into my lap from her seat alerted me to the fact Rose's mood is upsetting her.

"It's okay baby. Daddy will make Aunt Rose happy again." Nodding and hiding her head in my chest, I snuggled her close. Lizzie looked okay but I took her hand in mine to offer her some comfort.

"He's been suspended from school for fighting and he won't tell me why. He hit the other boy. Emmett's on his way. I'm hoping he can get it out of him." What? Tyler, the kid wouldn't hurt a fly? That's not right surely.

"Go sit by Bella. I'll get you both a drink. You need to calm down, you're scaring Faith and Lizzie." Rose instantly looked heart broken and rushed over to us.

"I'm so sorry girls. Tyler was really bad at school and his teacher told me off and then he got kicked out until after vacation. Boys huh, they're so naughty." Lizzie smiled at her and Faith un-hid herself and gave her a little smile too.

"See? Daddy made her feel better little Faith." Edward walked over with Tyler following him a few seconds later and he sat down at a separate table with him after handing Rose her drink and kissing the girls and myself. An uncomfortable silence followed but Charlie made it lighter by talking to Lizzie and Faith about all the cool stuff coming up.

Emmett came in about five minutes later and after saying his hellos and kissing Rose, he went and sat next to his brother. "What happened Ty? I know you. You don't get in trouble. Something must have happened to make you all angry and shit.''

''Emmett! Watch your language!'' I can't believe him, he swears like a sailor.

''Sorry Bells... Tyler, talk now.''

"I did it because he was being mean to Claire all the time and then at recess, he pushed her and she fell. I got mad and hit him. He deserved it. He shouldn't touch my sister." Emmett's smile right now was blinding. I think we were all really proud of Tyler right now. I don't condone violence but the fact he protected his sister was something to be proud of. I knew my girls will be safe at school with her cousins and brother around.

"I'm proud of you son. I think a trip to Newtons is in order."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Nope not at all. You kicked ass to protect your sister and you've got yourself some time off school, you're a legend." Rose laughed from her spot beside me and I swear I saw her body relax.

"Ty why didn't you just tell me? I would have brought you here for cake instead of telling you off."

"You were so mad and I didn't want to get in more trouble so I didn't say."

"Was Claire okay Tyler?" Lizzie looks worried for her cousin and best friend, poor baby.

"Yeah she's a tough as mom. She's cool." Rose laughed at his statement and took another sip of her drink. "So dad, when can we go to Newtons?"

"Drink up son and then we'll go." I swear I've never seen a kid drink as fast as he just did and all for a toy. The boy is nuts.

"Da-ddy can we goes too?"

"What do you think Lizzie, you wanna go?" She was answered with an enthusiastic nod. "Well I guess we're going to then. We'll have to get something for Seth too though, you guys can choose. You coming baby?"

"No, you guys go. I'll stay for girl talk with Rose."

"Okay, we won't be long."

"Wait daddy, my cake!" Faith actually looks like she has a life or death decision on her hands right now. She's the only one that hasn't finished I think it was a little big for her.

"Mommy will look after it until we get back."

"Okay."

"I'll get Sue to wrap it up and you can finish it at home, how about that?"

"I can do's that? Cool!" That made everyone laugh even the old guy at the next table.

"Go give mommy a kiss then and we'll go." After a sloppy kiss from both my girls and the husband, they all left together happily chatting away about who knows what.

"I best be off too Bells. Got criminals to catch and all that."

"Okay dad, be careful."

"Always am... Rose, don't give him too much of a hard time okay? He was just sticking up for his sister, he's a good kid."

"I know that... Now anyway."

"Bye ladies."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Charlie." As he left, he gave Sue a smile and us one last wave. He definitely likes Sue a lot.

Rose let out a rather loud sigh from next to me and brought her fist down lightly on the table.

"Sorry we ruined the girls home coming Bella. I'm sure you could have done without all this drama today of all days. I hope it hasn't put Lizzie off school."

"Don't apologise. Lizzie will be fine. They've just seen uncontrolled anger before and they don't know how to handle it. That's why it scared little Faith. Their parents were not good people as you know. I wouldn't even call them human. I don't think we know half of what the girls have seen."

"You're doing such an amazing thing Bella. I know I've said it before but I think you need to hear it again, those girls may have had a rough start but you'll make the rest of their lives amazing."

"I'll try that's for sure. Lizzie is going to need a lot of time and help to get over the things she's seen and I'm ready to help her do it."

"You're already helping her do it... every visit. All that time you spend with her and Faith, you're helping them every time you show them love. They're both going to thrive with you Bells."

"Thank you." God I feel emotional. "I know we have a long road ahead. I'm just ecstatic they're home now. No one is going to take my girls away."

"Don't even worry about them being taken away. You're perfect for them, Angela can see that."

"I know, thanks Rose..."

"What exactly happened last night? Have they found the boy?" Shaking my head I had to let out a sigh.

"All they know is the father broke into the home, scared the kids half to death and took Jacob. Lizzie was so scared she locked herself and Faith in their room. I've never felt so helpless. I nearly fainted when I heard. Luckily Edward was there and Jasper drove. I don't think either of us were in any fit state to do anything but panic... dad's got the feelers out to see if they can track them down. We just have to hope for the best.''

''It was nice of Jasper to take you.''

''He helped a lot actually. He stayed all night and ended up sleeping with a scared little girl on his chest. It's a real shame he freaked out about something on the way home. He scared Ali half to death when he pulled over and let Edward drive so suddenly. We thought he was sick or something. I'm waiting for the girls to be out of ear shot before I ask about it.''

''That's really weird. Jasper's the most laid back guy I know. I've never seen him loose his rag or get upset about anything.''

''That's what gets me. I hope he talks it out with Ali, what ever it is.''

''I'm sure he will, those two are into all that new age hippy couples shit. They can read each other without the other one speaking according to the books they read.''

''Rosalie Cullen, you have such a way with words.''

''What? It's true... now, shall I get us a refill or do you think we should go make sure our husbands aren't buying Newtons out of toys?''

''Knowing our husbands, it's best to go check on them.''

''True dat.'' I can't believe she just said true dat since when is she from the ghetto. She's less ghetto than anyone I know.

''Let me go get this wrapped for the little one and we'll go.'' Sue's assistant was more than helpful and put Faith's cake in a take out container for me. I love this town and I hope the girls love it here just as much as I do. I don't want any of my babies to want for anything as long as their polite and not spoilt brats, they can have the world.

''Pass my coat Rose please. I think it's time we went and rescued Newtons from our brood.''

''It's okay for you. Your husband doesn't cause destruction everywhere he goes. Mine? Well he does.'' We made our way out onto the side walk laughing and began the small journey down the high street to Newtons. The wind was brisk and it was pretty cold for October. It was wet too but it was always wet in Forks so nothing new there.

We heard Emmett before we even got to the entrance of the shop which caused Rose to grimace and pull her scarf up her face.

''Oh no, someone please save me.''

I took her hand and pulled her into the store behind me giggling at her reaction to the volume of Emmett's voice.

We found Emmett and the Tyler first looking at something called a Nerf gun. I left them discussing the pro's and con's of each one and walked towards the pinker part of the store where I'm sure my girls have dragged Edward too.

''You sure you like that Lizzie. I mean, it's a little scary looking?'' I followed my husband's voice and as I rounded the next isle, I found him on his knees in front of a Monster High Display with Lizzie and Faith.

''Yeah I like this. It's kind of how I imagine one of the girls in Mom's book looks.''

''Lets see.''

''Mommy!'' Faith ran over and wrapped her arms around my legs and smiled so big I was worried her face might split.

''Hi mom, look!'' Lizzie rushed over to me with a doll in her hand that looks exactly like one of the Gothic characters in my book.

''Ahh Emma right?''

''Yes! See daddy.''

''Okay if that's what you want baby, you can have it. Lets go see what we can find for the small one then we'll go grab something for Seth.''

Faith walked around for a while and picked out a pram for her dolly at home. Daddy had to carry it though because it was too big for her and she told him so. She also added on that he had to be careful with it. Bless her heart, she has him wrapped around her little finger and he's ecstatic about it. We were just about to go and find the others when she saw an outdoor play house and rushed over to it. She was inside looking around it before we got over to her and poked her head out of the window.

''Wow this is mazing.'' Edward bent down to her level and kissed her nose.

''Well you know in a couple of months Santa comes. Maybe if you're real good, he'll bring you one.'' Faith's face fell into a frown when Edward mentioned Santa and I could see the confusion on his face. ''What's wrong baby?''

''Nasty Mommy said I'm bad, Santa don't like me.'' Edward's face fell and I could see his heart break on the spot.

None of my babies will ever feel like they're unloved or unwanted again. Christmas is a happy time. Kids should enjoy and they've ruined that for a three year old. What a bunch of complete shit heads.

''You know what baby girl? Things are different now. I know Santa and he knows you're a very good girl. He already told me he's making your presents.'' Faith's face lit up and she rushed out of the house into Edward's arms.

''Really?''

''Really. He knows you and Lizzie are my special girls and he knows this is your first proper Christmas ever so he's going to spoil you rotten. That mean woman told him not to come. It wasn't you or Lizzie baby, it was all them.''

''Cool, so I get pwesents this time?''

''Yes.''

''And Lizzie and brubba?''

''Of course.''

''Yay!'' I'm going to break those fuckers out of jail and batter them.

''Why don't you take Lizzie and pick up that bear you like and get her that other dolly to match the one she has.''

''Okay.'' She grabbed Lizzie's hand and disappeared back down one of the isles we just came from.

''Those absolute fuckers! Who does that to a child?'' Edward pulled me close and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

''I don't know baby, I really don't.''

''We have two and a half months to plan the best Christmas Forks has ever seen. You up for a challenge mommy?''

''Hell yes!'' This year will be the best Christmas ever. Hell, they're going to have the best thanksgiving and Halloween too. I won't let those demons bring my girls down any more.


	7. Make You Feel My Love

Edward's point of view

They told her Santa thinks she's bad and that he doesn't like her. What kind of human beings are they. I mean come the fuck on. I needed to have a long chat with Lizzie about this too at some point because no doubt they've filled her head with that shit for the last ten years of her young life. If I could get my hands around their necks. I swear to God. I wish I could hit something. Maybe I should hit Emmett's gym at some point this week to let out some aggression. I can't keep it in or I'll explode and I don't want my kids or my wife to see that.

''Da-ddy, I gots him and Lizzie gots her dolly.''

''Good girl. Now we have to go and sort your brother something out. Why don't you go choose something with mommy. See what Uncle Em is getting the twins and maybe get Seth the same.''

''Okay, come on mommy.'' Bella kissed me and gave me a sad smile as she walked away. Turning to Lizzie I knelt down and picked her up which caused her to giggle and throw her doll filled hands around my neck.

''You know what Faith said ... you know it's not true, that Santa thinks you're bad don't you? He knows you're good and he's going to make sure you have the best Christmas ever.''

''I know... They were bad, not me and Faith. Now your my daddy I know I'm good and so does Faith.'' Kissing her cheek, I carried her through the store to where Faith and Emmett are having an in-depth conversation about Seth's gift.

''Now little Faith, I think this is the best gift to get Seth because I'm getting the twins and myself the same thing. We can all play together that way and have tournaments and stuff.''

''Wa about my daddy?''

''I'll get him one too.'' Faith started tapping her chin and looking at the Ben 10 stuff which Emmett quickly stood in front of.

''Mommy what you think?''

''I think if all the boys are getting one of those, we should get Seth one too.''

''Em tum down here.'' Emmett lent down to Faith's level and she tapped his face gently. ''Don't forgets my daddy okay?''

''You've got it short stuff.'' Lizzie started giggling in my arms and Faith looked behind her and smiled.

''What's going on? Has he still not picked yet?'' Rose came round the corner with an armful of pink things and shook her head.

''What did you get Rose? Is that for Claire?''

''Yep I got her some hair bands and a dolly thing that she likes.''

''Which one?'' Rose pulled out a doll from the same range as Lizzie's and she clapped. ''I got those.''

''You know they have a TV show? I'll let you borrow Claire's DVD's if you like?''

''Can I really? That'd be cool. I didn't know they had a show.'' Rose ran her hand down Lizzie's hair and smiled.

''I'll get them to you as soon as I can, okay?''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. Now I have to go and sort out your uncle. He's usually barred from toy stores.'' Lizzie giggled as Rose walked away and I gently put her back down onto the floor. She was quickly replaced by her younger counter part who walked towards me struggling with Seth's gift. I quickly took it off her and placed it under my arm with her pushchair and picked her up.

''Daddy, give me kiss.'' After a big sloppy kiss we finally got Emmett to the cash register and paid for everything the kids wanted.

''So we have less than an hour before we have to get the kids from school, what do we do now?'' Rose looked at Bella and then over to Lizzie who both shrugged. Faith just yawned into my shoulder and snuggled close not bothered either way. She hasn't had her nap yet so this might be her dropping off. ''We could go get Lizzie's sports uniform? Tick one thing off the list?''

''That's a good idea actually. You up for that Lizzie?'' Bella looked down at her and she smiled.

''Okay as long as daddy comes too.'' She took my free hand in hers and smiled.

''Where else was I going to go?''

''I dunno. I just want you to stay with us.''

''I'm not going anywhere I promise.'' I think she still thinks we're going to disappear. This probably all seems way too good to her. She's probably waiting for us to become like them and that won't happen. Ever.

''Do you guys all want to come to us for some dinner tomorrow? I'll make a big pot of pasta and get the grandparents round.'' Bella took Lizzie's other hand as she spoke to Rose.

''You sure? We don't want to impose when the girls are only just home?''

''It's fine. It'll be nice to have the family around for a few hours.''

''Okay then that sounds good.''

''Aunt Bella, will you make a cake please?''

''Yes Ty, I will make a couple of cakes. I'm sure your dad will eat one all to himself.''

''You got that right Bells. I made Edward marry you because you can bake.'' Prick, he always says that.

''That's not true is it daddy. He didn't make you marry mommy did he?''

''No Lizzie. I married mommy because I fell in love with her the first time I saw her and I didn't want to let her go ever.'' Emmett's head dropped and he quickly moved out of the way of Rose's hand which was heading towards the back of his head.

''Don't listen to my dad Lizzie. He always jokes about silly stuff. He says he married mom because she tried to run him over when they first met and that's not true.'' Lizzie started to laugh and pulled herself closer to Bella. ''Uncle Edward married Aunt Bella cause they look at each other funny all the time. It's weird. They look all lovey, it's disgusting just like Nana and Pap.'' He shivered and looked back at his cousin with a grin on his face.

''Hey what about us Tyler. Do me and your dad not look at each other like that?'' Rose put her arm around his shoulder and he shook his head.

''No you're different you love each other but in a fun way. Every time you hit dad in his sweet spot you're telling him you love him.'' I love this kid. All of us were laughing so hard even Lizzie who had hidden her face in Bella's coat.

''Shh da-ddy I sleeping.'' Faith looked at me through sleepy eyes then put her head back in the crook of my neck.

''Sorry baby you go back to sleep.''

''You want me to take your bags Eddie. We all know I'm freakishly strong and you're weak. I'm sure Faith's weighing you down more than enough already.'' Rose raised her hand to Emmett and didn't miss this time.

''Ouch Rosie, I was only joking.''

''Edward give him all your bags. He can be pack mule for the rest of today.''

''See Lizzie, that's how they say I love you. Isn't it beautiful.'' Lizzie was laughing so hard at Tyler that she had tears running down her face. He's definitely his fathers son and Lizzie is definitely one of the most beautiful little girls I've ever seen. Her laugh is infectious. Tyler randomly started waltzing down the side walk and Emmett soon joined in.

''Will you two stop now. People are looking at you like you've lost your mind.''

''Chill out Mom you already know we're not normal.''

''Someone help me. I need my girl, at least she's semi normal unlike these fools.'' She might be being mock serious but the smile on Rose's face told a different story. Seconds after her out burst Bella started dancing with Lizzie too both of them happily making fun of themselves.

''Okay son shimmy.'' Emmett shimmied with his arms full of bags and nearly hit someone on the head. Luckily they just huffed and kept on walking.

''Where did your mom and dad find him again?'' Rose linked my arm and looked up at me with a grin on her face.

''I have no idea, the circus maybe?''

''Yep sounds about right. I'm sure he's lived in a zoo before. That shimmy could only have been taught to him by a gorilla.''

''Or a hippo.''

''Oh yes your brother loves him a hippo. There's only one Emmett Cullen that's for sure.''

''Don't you mean two?'' I pointed over to where Emmett is doing the robot with Tyler and she groaned.

''Why the hell are they doing the robot?'' The inner workings of my brothers mind was not something I claimed to understand and I wouldn't be starting now so I just shrugged.

''Oh come on you two. If you can't beat em, join em.'' Bella was twirling Lizzie all around the side walk still laughing at Emmett and Tyler's craziness.

''I have a sleeping baby.'' Bella raised an eyebrow at me and pulled Lizzie close so she could check on Faith.

''Okay I'll let you off this time.'' Kissing Faith she moved away again taking Lizzie into the school supply shop that we'd finally reached. Now Forks isn't big but this shop was off the high street away from everything and it's damn cold if you ask me. I'm glad the girls are bundled up.

The warmth hit me as I entered the store behind Bella so I unzipped my jacket a little.

''Good afternoon Bella, Dr Cullen can I help you with anything?'' Mrs Stanley came out from behind the counter and approached us causing Lizzie to put herself behind Bella a little. Emmett, Rose and Tyler came through the door a second later Rose probably had to drag them both in after telling them to behave they don't like shopping at the best of times.

''We're here to get my daughter Lizzie a gym kit.''

''Hi Lizzie, I'm Mrs Stanley. I'm a friend of your Pappy. I'm sure we have something just right for you.'' Lizzie didn't say anything, she just smiled a little and nodded. ''Are you wanting both outdoor and indoor kit Bella?''

''Yes please.'' Rose took Faith off me and sat in a chair in the corner of the store with Emmett and Tyler so I could stay close to Lizzie for moral support. She doesn't look comfortable at all at the moment and that's the last thing I want.

''Daddy?''

''What's wrong little lady?''

''Do I have to change my clothes here?''

''Not if you don't want to. We can take them home and try them on if you don't feel comfortable. Would you rather do that?''

''Yes please.'' I pulled her to me and gave her a cuddle which she melted into.

Mrs Stanley gave me a sad smile from behind Lizzie and then turned back to the rail of clothes in front of her. I know Lizzie has a scar across her stomach from being pushed down the stairs by her mother in a drug filled rage. She saved her baby sister from a lot from the minute she was born. I wish we could have helped her sooner. I thank God that the girls were never sexually abused but the mental and physical scares that have been left behind are still raw. I'm determined to get rid of my girls demons. I know we have a long road ahead of us but I hope the healing can begin now for both of them.

''Now I think these will all fit. If they don't just pop them back and I'll swap the sizes over maybe mommy could hold them up to you to see if we're close?''

''You okay with that sweetie or do you just want to wait until were home?'' Bella bent down to Lizzie and put her hand up to cup her face.

''No that's okay as long as you do it.'' Roughly measuring everything up Bella choose some kit and we rang it up.

''There we go all sorted as I said Bella if you need to return anything just come back and see me.''

''Thank you Mrs Stanley.''

''Tell Seth I said hi okay?''

''We will.'' I walked back over and retrieved my very sleepy baby from Rose who looked reluctant to give her up.

''She's so cute, can I keep her please?''

''Sorry Rose these two are all mine. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind another.''

''Hell yeah I'd love it. We could get started when the kids all go to Bella's next week.'' He always takes it one step to far that was too much information. Kissing Faith I do up her jacket that Rose must have loosened and put her back into the crook of my neck.

''Oh before you go Lizzie, you should take one of these.'' Mrs Stanley came out from behind the cash register and made her way towards us. She knelt down to Lizzie's level leaving enough space between them that she didn't make her uncomfortable. ''Now this is a school planner. You'll need it to pop all of your reading lists and homework in when you start classes.'' Lizzie took a tentative step towards her and held out her hand to take it.

''Thank you Mrs Stanley.'' I can tell in her tone that she's nervous but I'm proud of her for talking to her she could have backed off or panicked but she didn't.

''Your welcome sweetie. You come see me again soon.''

''Okay.'' With a small smile she walked over to me and took my hand.

''Take care. I'll probably see you all at the next school play. Rose, the boys trainers will be in next week.''

''Okay, bye Mrs Stanley, thank you.''

''Right I guess we should go get Seth, Mikey and Claire now. They'll get mad if we're late especially now Tyler as well as the girls don't have school until after Vacation.''

''Don't Rose, I'm dreading getting my son out of bed next week. I can already tell he's going to have a major tantrum at least once.'' Yep Bella has a point. It's inevitable Seth will not want to leave his sister's at home. Hell I don't want to leave them either.

''If I throw a tantrum too can I stay home. I don't want to go back to work.'' I pouted down at Lizzie who shook her head at me.

''Daddy you can't do that. You have to make people better and Seth, he'll be okay he wants stars for the chart. He's saving for a toy or something and I'll tell him he has to go so he will he listens to me.'' Emmett's booming laugh made Lizzie jump and grab hold of my leg.

''She's got all the men in this family figured out already.''

''Emmett you great oath, you scared her. That sweet spot is looking so tempting right now.''

''No Rosie please don't. I'll be good I swear. Lizzie protect me.'' Bella pulled Lizzie between us gently and ran her hand through her hair.

''You okay sweetie? Don't worry about Emmett you'll get used to him.''

''I'm okay mommy. He just made me jump that's all. You should have an indoor voice Em.''

''She really has got the men in this family figured out.'' Rose started to laugh and held her hand out for Lizzie who tentatively took it. ''Come on Bella lets go get our rabble.''

''Women.'' Bella took Lizzie's free hand and the girls left the store in front of us.

''I heard that Emmett.'' The door shut in Emmett's face and he huffed pulling it open with more force than necessary.

''Uncle Edward, will Lizzie get used to us soon so she isn't so scared of us? I mean she seems okay sometimes like at the zoo and then other times it's like she's scared again.'' Okay so Tyler is more preceptive and smarter than Emmett.

''She'll be okay Ty and she's not scared of you, she thinks you guys are great. It'll just take time she's more comfortable when she's close to me and Bella because she knows we'll look after her. Some times things remind her of when she was back with her bad mom and dad and she gets flash backs that's why some things make her scared and others don't. She's seeing a special doctor to help her with that.''

''Huh... okay well I'll look after her at school so she won't have to worry about being there.''

''You're a good cousin and brother Tyler.''

''I know.''

''And not at all modest.''

''Just like me.'' Emmett smiled and lifted Tyler off the floor by his legs.

''Dad put me down! MOM, MOM! TELL HIM!''

''Emmett you better not break anything especially not my son.'' How Faith has slept through all the noise over the last half hour or so I'll never know. I'm sure a tornado could have run through town and she wouldn't have woken up.

When we reached the car and got the girls strapped in, we agreed to follow Emmett down to the school. Rose is taking Tyler home because he's not allowed on school property during his suspension. He said a sweet goodbye to Lizzie and kissed Faith's cheek gently before jumping in the back seat of Rose's BMW and ordering her to put the radio on.

''I would say race ya brother but I know you're too much of a pussy for that and that girly Volvo would never beat my man machine.'' He tapped the side of his Jeep like you'd pet a dog a jumped in.

''I swear my brother needs help.'' I got into the Volvo with my girls and watched Emmett pull out out of the lot like a bat out of hell before I followed.

''Pappy will tell him off if he's sees him driving like that.'' Bella got an evil little grin on her face and pulled out her phone.

''Hi daddy... Uh huh we're fine... I think you should keep an eye out for a big speeding Jeep on it's way to the school... Okay... Bye daddy.''

''Mommy have you told on Em?''

''Yep Pappy will only be silly with him but it'll be funny believe me. He'll make Emmett pout and agree to do something silly. He always does when he's in trouble and pappy's out in the cruiser now so I'm sure they'll pass each other soon. Last time Em was bad had to wear a dress and clean the cruiser me and pappy couldn't stop laughing.''

''He had to wear a dress mommy, that's so silly.''

''I have some pictures at home Lizzie. I'll show you once we get Seth.'' Oh yes I have them just in case he does something really stupid and I want to make him blush.

''Daddy he didn't make you where a dress did he?'' Bella turned to Lizzie and giggled along with her.

''Nope, I'm a good boy.'' A soft cry from directly behind me alerted me to the fact that Faith is waking up.

''Hey baby we're going to get Seth. Did you have a nice sleep?''

''Mommy?''

''Yeah baby?'' Bella got a mumble in response and I saw Faith snuggle her head into her bear when I checked my rear view mirror. ''My sleepy girl are you coming out to get Seth or do you want to stay in the car with daddy?'' She didn't get an answer so I'm guessing she's not ready to wake up yet.

''Can I come mommy?''

''Of course Seth will be so happy to see you.'' I pulled into the lot next to Charlie's cruiser and Emmett's Jeep. Oooo he's in so much trouble.

''Uh oh Em's in trouble... Come on baby girl lets go get our missing piece.'' Bella got out and let Lizzie free from the back seat taking her hand. She walked past Emmett with a massive grin on her face. I don't have to leave the car to get the jist of what Charlie is saying to Emmett the way his head is hung and the pinkness of his cheeks tells me enough he'll be begging for forgiveness soon.

Emmett and Charlie have a great relationship, he's like a second dad to both of us now and Emmett's always called Bella his little sister. That's why they love getting the other one in trouble with Chief Charlie so much. Bella's an only child so she missed out on having a brother to mess about with. Now she has more than enough fun with Emmett especially when he's messing about which is always really.

''Da-ddy I have drink?'' Sounds like my baby is really awake this time.

''Are you awake now my baby, did you have a good sleep?''

''Um was nice.'' Going through Bella's bag I found a juice bottle. See mommy is always prepared, daddy not so much. I tend to wing it which isn't always a wise thing to do especially when you have young children.

''Here you go baby girl.''

''Fank you.'' She took the juice off me and gulped some down before smiling sweetly and handing it back. ''Where Lizzie and Mommy?''

''They've gone to get Seth.''

''Brubba?''

''Yep.''

''I wants them to hurry.'' Rubbing her eyes she leaned as far forward as she could to look out of the window facing the school.

''They'll be here soon Seth should be out by now.'' If he hasn't forgot his gym kit or his coat or his hat. Yeah he'll be in even more of a rush to get out today he's going to forget something he's just like his dad he's cute like him too. Yeah I know big head.

''Was pappy doing?''

''Emmett was bad in his car so he's getting a telling off.''

''Silly Em.'' Shaking her head she sat back again and huffed. ''He nawty.''

''He'll be good no, pappy will make sure of that.''

''Good I like it when he funny not bads.'' Leaning through he gap in between the seats I stretched out my arm and cupped her face in my hand she leaned into it and smiled sweetly. ''Love you daddy.''

''Love you too baby girl.''

''SETH MIKEY STOP RUNNING.'' Bella's voiced boomed from the other side of the car park and I spun around to locate them all. Seth and Mikey are well out in front barely on the side walk and Bella has Claire and Lizzie on either side of her holding their hands.

''Brubba, mommy, Lizzie.'' Faith started singing their names in the back seat smiling away to herself without a care in the world.

Once Bella dropped off Claire and Mikey to Emmett and said her goodbyes she brought my two eldest back to the car. As soon as Seth opened the door Faith started to sequel and threw her hands out towards him.

''Hi little Faith.''

''Brubba Seth.'' Seth nuzzled his face into Faith's and gave her a hug.

''Hi dad ... Hi mate, did you have a good day at school? ... You did, that's great.'' Bella got into the car and shook her head and smiled at the scene in the back seat.

''Hi dad, sorry.'' He leant forward and gave me a hug and a kiss which I love because I know soon he'll stop because it's weird and I'm his uncool dad.

''Did you have fun at school today?''

''Yeah it was okay... Claire's teacher Mrs Banner invited Lizzie in for movie day next week she said mom could go too if she wants.''

''What do you think of that Lizzie?''

''Um... I'm not sure. If mommy can go I think I'd like to but I'm not sure.'' She ringed her hands together and looked down to the floor.

''Well that's okay. It's not until Wednesday anyway so you can think about it.'' Maybe I can persuade her to go in for the afternoon with Bella, it'd be good for her.

''There's no pressure sweetie it's just an idea if you'd like to go you can... Now buckle up so we can go home.'' Two belt clicks and and a small sequel later and we pulled out of the lot towards home.

The drive past quickly full of chatter and laughs and when we pulled up to the house the girls excitement intensified.

''You guys ready to go in?''

''YES!''

''Okay lets go.'' I couldn't keep the laugh out of my voice at their enthusiasm as I unlocked the door when I pulled it open my jaw hit the floor.

''What has Alice done...''


	8. New Beginning's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of A/N in the last few chapters I'm currently in the process of moving all of my fics over from another site. This story is now up to its current point I will be posting an update this weekend *Fingers crossed* depending on my beta and RL scheduling. 
> 
> I hope you like what i have so far please let me know what you think I love hearing peoples opinions :)
> 
> My blog twificgirl(dot)blogspot(com) has lots of character information and pictures on it if you want to check it out. :D 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read Kirsty x

Bella's Point Of View

I stood in shock looking in through the door of our house. It had been turned into a massive tent, sheets are hanging from every possible surface leading into the den. There were lanterns dotted around ready to be turned on when it got dark and there were glow in the dark stars on the walls. No surface has been left untouched. Everything had a touch of magic added to it, a touch of Alice. It was like something out of a fairytale; it's perfect. A perfect welcome home for my girls. I couldn't have done any better myself Alice has gone above and beyond for us.

''Wow mommy, it's like a big tent.'' Faith was looking around in awe from her perch on Edward's hip and Lizzie's jaw was on the floor.

''Do you like it? Me and Aunt Alice did it last night for you all. It was fun, it took ages though.'' Seth looked up at me with a bashful smile on his face and turned to Lizzie.

''Wow you did this for us? This is so cool. I love it.'' She walked into the room a little more and ran her hand along the sheets and over the top of the lanterns smiling to herself. She moved around taking each new thing in.

''You should see the den. It looks so cool. I can't wait to have our camp out in there tonight.''

''Well lets take our coats and shoes off and we'll go and check it out together. Seth, give me your school bag bud.'' Edward put Faith down gently on her feet and she started to take her coat off whilst Edward put Seth's stuff away in the closet.

''Mommy takes these off peas.'' As I bent down to help Faith with her shoes, Lizzie sat on the floor and started to pull hers off.

''Mommy where are our toys? We didn't give Seth his gift yet.''

''Another gift?''

''Yeah bud but this will be the last thing until you all earn your next treat on the star chart. We need to start that properly again now the girls are here.'' Grabbing Seth around the waist he lifted him above his head and started to spin him around. Seth's laugh boomed around the entrance hall just like every other time his daddy did that to him.

''Dad... Dad stop please. I'm dizzy.'' Edward put Seth gently on the floor and they both staggered around for a couple of minutes before sitting down next to Lizzie. I finished helping Faith and took Lizzie's coat and jacket off the floor next to her and hung them up in the closet with Seth's.

''Daddy, do my stars from the weekend still count?''

''Of course Lizzie. You helped Seth make all the beds as well as your own so when you have enough stars you can trade them in for a book or a toy.''

''Oh okay cool. I want to read these books so I'll save up for them.''

''Which book baby? I'm might already have them.'' I do have a lot of children's books. I've read to Seth since he was a week old. It's something I love and I can't wait to share more of it with my kids.

''Harry Potter.''

''I have those. You can have them in your room if you want?''

''Okay but I want to read your other book first and I want to have to get some more stars too. I want to earn stuff.''

''Okay sweetness whatever you want. Reading is very good so you can have as many of my books to read as you like. My office is full of them. Do you a deal ... any books we have you don't have to earn stars for. Any we don't, you can get them with your stars, that okay?''

''Yeah okay.'' She seems happy with that outcome. I hope she is anyway.

''Mommy you read me too?''

''Yep. I have a very special book to read to you Faith baby.''

''Really?'' Her excited squeak made me giggle.

''Really... now lets go check out the den. I bet it's awesome.'' Edward jumped up and picked up Faith and Seth one under each arm and followed myself and Lizzie to the den door. A note addressed to the Cullen Family was stuck on it when we go there so I pulled it off and took a breath before reading it allowed.

Edward, Bella, Lizzie, Seth & Faith, Welcome Home! I hope you're liking your little surprise so far. I can't wait to see what you think of it when I see you next.

Before you enter the den Bella, I want you to know that I will be over tomorrow to help you clean up. I know I've made a lot of changes and you'll probably be panicking about what to do with all of it when you open the door but don't! That's an order by the way. Enjoy your first real night with your girls!

She knows me too well.

Edward, I've ordered you all sorts of food. Don't let Bella cook. There's also another note just for you in the kitchen on the fridge. Go... Now!

Edward walked to the kitchen quickly and I waited for him to return before I carried on.

''Okay is that all she said?''

''Nope there's more. You ready?''

''Yep, tell us, tell us!'' Seth started bouncing obviously not aware of the note leaving last night.

Thank you brother. I hope you can follow those instructions without making a mess. Have a great night. I love all of you. Alice x

Faith blew a kiss back as if Alice was in the house with us and looked up at me.

''We go in there now?''

''Yes lets go.''

I pulled open the door and gasped in shock. The whole room has been transformed much like the hall. The same sheets are hanging from the ceiling but this time their draped making a real tent in the middle of the room covering three children's blow up sleeping beds and a double blow up bed dressed for myself and Edward. Outside of the tent there's four bean bags and a wooden table. All of the other furniture has been pushed back against the wall out of the way and the flat screen has been covered by the tent set up. There's glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling and a large lantern next to a large pile of board games and books.

''Mommy, is that for me?'' Faith ran over to the tent and climbed straight onto the Disney princess bed. ''That's for brubba Seth and that's Lizzie and that's the mommy and daddy bed... and there's a TV.''

''This is so awesome mommy.'' Lizzie cuddled round my legs and walked over to Faith in the tent. She crawled through the door and smiled. ''Seth come on.'' Seth ran over and soon they were all laughing and rolling around on the beds. A strong pair of arms engulfed my waist and a soft kiss was pressed into my neck.

''You happy?''

''Ecstatic. They're home, really staying with us. We never have to take them back there. You have no idea how happy that makes me.''

''You and me both baby. I think I'm in shock right now at everything. It's like it's a really good dream and I'm worried I'm going to wake up.'' I pinched him and he yelped rubbing the spot.

''See you're awake. This is one dream you won't be waking up from. This is real babe, it's really real.'' I got giddy at the end of the conversation and started to bounce.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' We were mid kiss when a small giggle made us both turn our heads.

''Da-ddy where my toy?'' Faith had her head poked out of the door that they must have closed when we were talking and pouted at Edward who smiled and nodded at her.

''Two seconds baby okay?''

''Okay hurry.'' She disappeared again and Lizzie appeared out of the same gap in the door.

''Mommy can we have a drink please?''

''Of course. You guys play, we'll be back in a minute.''

''Hurry, hurry mommy.''

''I'm hurrying baby, I'm hurrying'' I laughed as I left the den and made my way into the kitchen. This is perfect, so perfect.

Grabbing three bottles of juice and some soda for myself and Edward I walked back into the den with a smile so wide my cheeks stared to hurt. ''Girls, bud I have your juice.'' Three giggling heads poked out of the bottom of the tent door as Edward came back into the room with his arms full of bags.

''Right ladies all your stuffs in. Bud, will you help me take the girls stuff to their rooms?''

''Sure dad.'' He climbed out of the tent slowly followed by little Faith and Lizzie.

''Mommy can I go up to my room real quick?'' Lizzie looked over at me whilst bouncing on the balls on her feet.

''Sure sweet girl, you don't have to ask.''

''Awesome. I just want to see it again and put my bag away.''

''Mommy I stay wis you and play okay?'' Faith cuddled my legs so I picked her up off the floor and snuggled her close relishing in the babyness she still carries. I wish all my babies were like this stil.l I would have loved to have seen Lizzie when she was tiny. Neither of my girls have baby albums. That breaks my heart in two. I'll just have to rectify it now and make sure I take as many photo's as possible so they have lots of albums to look through when they get older.

''Okay baby, me and you will have some juice yeah?''

''Yes pwease.'' Edward took my two eldest upstairs so I made myself comfortable on the floor pulling Faith into my lap.

''Mommy I like dis stuffs it's very pitty.''

''I know. We'll have to make Aunty Ali a nice thank you card won't we?''

''Yes... I can colour. I likes to colour stuff. I want to makes her a picture.''

''That's a lovely idea, she'll really like that.''

''Mommy dem bad one gone now ant they?'' Bad ones?

''What bad ones baby?''

''Da bad ones that hurted Lizzie, the bads mommy and daddy.'' She whispered the last part of her sentence and snuggled herself close to me fisting her hands into my jumper. Why did my babies have to see that shit? They did nothing wrong... They're just kids.

''Yes they're gone, they'll never hurt you or Lizzie again. They're bad people and they're in a bad place where they're not allowed out ever. Me and daddy will make sure of that.''

''Goods. I don't want to seem them ever gain. I wants to marry daddy like you.'' I couldn't help the tear that escaped as I listened to my baby talk about her past. How does a three year old process the evilness that she's seen? Does she think that's how normal people behave? No, no she can't. She knows we're better than that. She knows good and she knows bad.

''You want to marry daddy?''

''Yep forevers and ever like a pwincess.''

''What about me?'' I start tickling her and she starts to laugh loudly from her place in my lap.

''You can marry him too, both of us.'' Looks like the littlest one is as in love with Edward as I am and she likes to be tickled too.

''Mommy stop it, tickles.''

''But it's so much fun and I love tickling you.'' Jumping up from my lap she starts to tickle me back which is quite comical in itself because she's all over the place laughing. I think I need to stop before one of us has an accident. ''Okay, okay baby, you win you win.''

''Yay.'' Clapping she jumped back into my lap and grabbed her juice. ''That was fun.''

''Well we can all have lots of fun now your home. We can bake stuff, go to the park, play dollies, anything.''

''Yay, I wants to do all of dats.''

''You do? Well we have all the time in the world now so we can do it all.''

''Now?'' She turned to me with wide eyes and a big smile which I couldn't not return.

''We're going to have fun with our tent now. We'll do some more fun stuff tomorrow okay?''

''Okay... Where's daddy?''

''He's upstairs with Seth and Lizzie. Shall we go find them?''

''Yes I wants to find em so we can play.'' We both stood and Faith took my hand as she led me through the house and up the stairs where she stopped and looked around. ''Where are they?'' Two loud laughs from Seth's room had her pulling me along again faster than before until we came to a stop at Seth's open bedroom door.

''Thank goodness Bella. Help me! The tickle bears have got me.''

''He started it mommy.''

''Seth you lie.''

''No he doesn't. Mommy, daddy's lying. He started it, we're just winning.'' Edward definitely looks like he's loosing. Both Seth and Lizzie are laid on top of him tickling his sides with cheeky grins plastered on their faces.

''I dunno. Faith baby what do you think?'' She tapped her chin and then looked up at me.

''I wanna tickle too.'' I picked her up and quickly ran over to Seth's bed laying her on top of her siblings so she could join in. Edward's face was soon bright red as each child poked a different part of his body trying to get him to laugh.

''No fair. They're ganging up on me. Bella help... help!''

''You're on your own daddy...''

''No fair, that's mean.'' I'm going to pay for that next time the kids gang up on me but this is too funny to help him. Grabbing out my phone I click the camera on and snap some pictures of the giggle pile.

''Okay okay, I give in. You guys win, you win.''

A chorus of a whoops filled the room but none of the kids made a move to get off of Edward's chest. They just laid there smiling at each other.

''Okay you guys grab some PJs and we'll start our camp out.'' I took Faith off of Seth and Lizzie so they could get up and give Edward a breather. He looks like he needs it... Old man.

''I know what you're thinking Bella and I'm not old. It was three against one.''

''I didn't say a word baby. I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''Don't play innocent. I can tell by the look on your face.'' Jumping up he grabbed me around the waist and started to tickle me relentlessly.

''NO! Edward stop... Stop it!'' I can't talk for laughing but he needs to stop before I pass out because of lack of oxygen.

''Who's the daddy?'' Oh no not this game again. ''Say it Bella. Say it and I'll stop.'' This is so unfair he knows exactly where my most ticklish spot is.

''You're the daddy, you're the daddy. I give up.'' All the kids are rolling around the floor laughing their heads off. Seth is pointing at us and he's so red I'm kind of worried he might pass out.

''Mom... You looked... Silly... Your face... All... Red.''

''It's daddy's fault and none of you protected me.'' I pouted at them all causing them to laugh more. Nice to know my kids are on my side, meanies.

''Mommy that was so funny.'' Looking down at my eldest daughter who is laying flat on her back after that epic giggling fit I can't help but turn my pout into a smile. ''Next time we'll help you get him back we know where his tickle spot is.''

''Lizzie, you wouldn't.''

''Yes I would.'' Jumping up she quickly ran at Edward at wrapped her arms around his legs. ''You're the best tickler so it's only fair we help mommy.''

''Well when you put it like that... I am the best.''

''Edward you have such a big ego.''

''Yeah but you love it. That's why you married me.'' The only response I gave him was my bitch brow, not that he cared. He just sent his own version back and pouted his lips over dramatically so he looks like he has a trout pout.

''Oh hunny. With that pout, how could I not love you.'' Grabbing his cheeks I kiss his pout.

''Eww kissing that's disgusting.'' Seth made a gagging noise from behind me which earnt him his own version of the bitch brow from Lizzie.

''It's not disgusting when you're in love.''

''And you're older, much older than you all are now. Unless you're kissing your daddy then it's okay. I like getting a love especially from my kiddies.''

''Daddy I tolds mommy ready I'm marry you same as her.'' Okay this is funny he looks as proud as punch.

''Faith you can't m...''

''Yes she can, can't you baby.''

''Yep so I can be with you forevers and ever.''

''You with us forever and ever anyway but you can still marry me too.''

''And mommy. I marry mommy too.''

''Of course.'' With a happy smile Faith squeezed herself in between myself, Edward and Lizzie with her arms up. Yeah daddy's going to be a sucker for the carry. He can't say no, he just picks her up without question.

''Right, I think it's time for us to get in our jammies don't you?''

''I'll go get mine.'' Lizzie bounced out of the room and Faith looked at her pack mule and kissed him square on the lips.

''Jammies daddy les go.'' Pointing across the room to her room she tapped him on the cheek.

''Okay okay.''

''Mommy will you help me where are my power rangers ones.'' Pulling out the contents of his draw on to the floor Seth huffed. That's not a small amount of clothes either. Alice is this boy's Aunt. He has more clothes than toys. ''Where are they I saw them before?''

''Okay bud calm down. I'll find them.'' It took five minutes to work through the pile of PJs on the floor to find the damn power rangers ones and put the rest back. ''Okay now go change and put those clothes in the laundry.''

''Okay... Thanks for my sisters mommy. I'm glad we get to keep them all the time now. I don't like that place.''

''Me neither bud and you don't have to thank me. I think we should all thank Angie next time we see her.''

''Yeah maybe I should give her one of my Ben 10's to keep. She likes them.''

''I think she'd be quite happy with a card or a picture.''

''I can do that.''

''Good. Now change. I'm going to check on your sister.''

''Okay mom.'' As I walked down the hall I could hear Edward and Faith having a very serious discussion about what jammies to wear. Faith is adamant she wants yellow but I don't think she has any it's probably the only colour she doesn't have. Allie did go a bit mad but I don't remember any yellow. When I got to Lizzie's door at the end of the hall I knocked lightly and walked in.

''Hey baby girl do you need some help?'' She's standing in front of her mirror with a very serious expression on her little face like she's deep in thought about something.

''I think I'm okay. I found my PJs.''

''Well done baby girl they look really pretty. I'll grab you a jumper to it might get a little chilly before the heat comes on.'' As I was pulling a hoodie of the hanger for her, I heard her shift and then plonk onto the end of her bed.

''Hey mom you know this.'' She lifted her top and revealed her scar. ''Will it go soon. I don't like it.''

''It'll fade in time but stuff like that doesn't completely go though unfortunately.''

''But I hate it. It's ugly and bad. I want it to go. I don't like looking at it.'' Sitting at the edge of the bed next to her, I take her hand and pull her to me.

''No part of you is ugly or bad and no matter how many times I have to remind you you're good I'll do it. That scar is just a part of you. Look at this.'' Pulling up my trouser leg I show her my scar from when I feel off my bike in high school. '' And this.'' Lifting my shirt I show her the scar from my c section with Seth. ''This is a very special scar. This I got when I had Seth. No scar makes you ugly baby it just make you, you. Your scar says my name is Lizzie and I'm strong and I'm good. I protected my sister from bad people even when I was scared. That's what you should think when you see this.'' Tapping her chest I smile.''I have so many scars from when I was young... This one here.'' Showing her my elbow I tap it and she smiles. ''I got this when daddy let me ride on his motor cycle alone. Pappy was so mad at me but I thought it was the coolest thing ever. Daddy nearly had a heart attack when I bloke my elbow.''

''Mommy you're clumsy.''

''And you're brave...mine says 'Hi I'm mommy and I'm a little clumsy'. Yours is proof of how brave you are and I think it makes you even more beautiful. Every part of you is gorgeous. Don't ever think any different.''

''What if I have to where a kini when I learn to swim?''

''I'm sure...''

're''You're not wearing a bikini until your married.'' Edward and Faith pocked their heads around the corner and smiled.

''Ignore daddy. I'm sure Aunt Allie can find you a one piece or a nice bikini with a long t-shirt. And husband you should knock first. We were having a girls talk.''

''Sorry we just missed you both, didn't we titch.''

''Yep look at my jammies.'' Faith bounced out from behind the with a pretty pair of pink PJs on and grinned at me. ''Mommy I need lello ones soons okay.''

''Maybe you should tell Aunt Allie Faith, she gets the clothes. Remember what she said.''

''Oh yeah... Kay I will.''

''Wait what did Alice say exactly?'' Both girls looked away and then at Lizzie's ceiling. ''Spill it, I wanna know now.''

''She said she deals with the clothes... That's it.''

''Uh huh.''

''Okay she said you two can't fashion shop because you suck so she does the clothes.'' Holding her hands up she began to laugh.

''Yeah she's right. I hate shopping unless it's for my kids. Now lets go have some fun before bed time.''

Once Edward rounded Seth up we all walked back down to our bedroom for the night. I hate air beds but I can't wait to sleep in that tent. It does look awesome even at my age and as a mum of three, there's something about a home made fort that makes me feel like I'm a kid all over again. There's always a bit of magic that surrounds things like that in my opinion.

Dinner was delivered bang on six pm and led into the rest of the night easily. Alice planned a fondue for dessert which explained Edward's private note as I wasn't allowed to cook anything even if it only was melting chocolate on the stove. And that's hardly cooking I mean... Pfft Alice really wanted me to have the night off. Faith really enjoyed dessert and wore more of it than she ate but it was so worth the change of clothes to see her little face covered in chocolate. We had the best night playing games and watching movies. Finding Nemo was a big hit even Seth thought it was hysterical and he's not really a big movie fan. All in all I'd say the evening was a major success, thanks to the pixie.

One by one, the children fell asleep in their make shift beds and when Edward pulled me close, I was ready to sleep so I could wake up and start a new a chapter of my life. And sleeping in my husband's arms with my children surrounding me couldn't be a better start to it.

A piercing scream woke me with a start from my slumber and Edward flew out of bed.

''NO, NO, NO! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!''


	9. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Sorry this is a little later than I planned life has been hectic over the last week. I hope it's worth the wait :) Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'll be back in around two weeks Kirsty x

A scream shocked me out of my dreamless sleep and I automatically jumped from my bed on the floor poised and ready to attack whoever was causing one of my girls distress.

''NO! NO! NO! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY.''

''Lizzie.'' I kept my voice low and tried to move around to her in the dark. I can hear Bella moving around probably trying to switch on that damn lantern that's next to her. It seemed to take her ages to find the button but when she did, the sight of my baby girl shocked the shit out of me. She was soaked through with sweat and she was thrashing around fighting whoever is trying to cause her pain. Her little face was... Fuck.

''NO! NO! GET OFF. SHE'S GOOD. SHE'S GOOD.''

''Daddy what's wrong?''

''It's okay bud. Lizzie's having a bad dream. Stay in bed for me okay?'' I rushed over to Lizzie and shot Bella a pained look. Are you meant to wake someone from a night terror? Is it a terror or a nightmare? What do I do? ''Bella I don't know what to do. Do I wake her?''

''I... I...I don't know.'' I have to wake her up. I can't leave her like that I refuse to watch her suffer.

''Lizzie baby, it's daddy.'' Stroking her hair from her face with shaky hands I prayed to God I wasn't doing this wrong. ''Lizzie you're having a bad dream. I need you to wake up for me. You're safe in the tent. Seth and Faith are here and mommy too.'' Time past slowly she eventually stopped thrashing as much. ''You can wake up from your dream. It's not real baby, it's not real.'' Her eyes fluttered open and she burst into tears. Her little body still shaking from the force of her dream. ''It's okay, it's finished.'' Puling her into my arms I turned and sat on her bed facing Bella who currently had our two youngest in her lap. I didn't even know Faith woken up.

''You...Didn't...Let...Him...Get...Me...'' Talking through sobs she pressed her face into my chest and took a few deep breaths.

''I'm not going to let anyone get you ever. You can trust me. I'll keep you safe, I promise.''

''That's what he always said... You're never going to have a better life, trust me. You're going to turn out just like your crack head mother, trust me. I'm going to make you pay you little...trust me.'' Fucking shit head. Pulling her closer I kissed her head gently and started to rock her. That complete and utter shit. I'm going to find him and kill him slowly or I'll get Emmett to go in his cell and annoy the living fuck out of him until he begs for death... what it could happen!

''He was a bad man that said bad things. I like to think I'm a good man that does good things.''

''You're... Not...Like... Him.''

''Nope nothing like him and I love you more than the whole wide world and back again and that's a long way. I'd never be mean to you, not like that.'' Looking over to my wife she gives me a watery smile and looked down at a sleeping Faith who's nestled herself in between her and Seth.

''I was back there, in my dream.''

"You were? Do you want to tell me what happened?'' She nodded in agreement and started to play with my wedding ring.

''I was back in the house with them in my bed on the floor... But this time mommy was with us. She was protecting us from him. He started being mean to her and said he'd hurt her if she didn't move but she wouldn't so he pulled her hair and kicked her. It was like what he did to that weird woman that came around a lot. I don't know why he did it but... He was really mad that night and the bad woman Victoria never protected us. She just let him be meaner and meaner...''

Trying not to tense when you're hearing something like this is really fucking hard. I want to smash something but that would make me know better than him in her eyes. I would die if she ever saw me like that. ''That woman was really hurt too and when I tried to help her he pulled me by the hair to my bed and hit me. She was bleeding from her head, it was horrible.''

Bella stifling a muffled cry drew both of our attention to her but she hid her face in Faith's hair so Lizzie didn't see how much hearing this was upsetting her. We heard some of what happened but hearing it from Lizzie was something else. It was so wrong she had to deal with this.

''You know he's in prison now. He's locked up and so is Victoria, they can't get out. They're stuck there for a very long time.''

''I'm glad, I know he can't get me but sometimes my dreams make me remember things and it's so real.''

''The difference in your dreams though is that me and mommy will always protect you in them just like in real life. He didn't hurt you in your dream tonight because mommy wouldn't let him and I won't either.''

''Or me dad. I protect my sisters too.'' A very sleepy Seth smiled over at us before putting his head back in Bella's lap and sighing. ''I love my sisters.''

''You can protect me in my dreams too?''

''Of course. We'll always be there if you need us. You just have to believe in us like we believe in you and everything will be okay.

''You saved us... In my dream. You saved us, you came and he stopped hurting mommy and I woke up.''

''See it's already happening. You're Elizabeth Cullen now which means all the Cullen's can protect you in your dreams. Watch out for Uncle Emmett though, he likes to go on adventures and there's never enough sleep time to finish them... I always wake up wondering is we got back to the boat or if Emmett would have a wand next time.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. One time we were pirates and Emmett had to walk the plank because he was mean to captain Charlie. Seth was a monkey and Pappy had a parrot that sounded like pap.''

''That's so silly.'' A small smile played on my girl's lips and she shook her head. ''I bet dreams with Emmett are fun. I bet all Ali does is shop.''

''Oh yeah Ali does like to dream about the mall and ice cream.''

''What does mommy dream about, where does she go?'' Taking a deep breath I stand and move us both back on to the double air bed with Bella. Leaning up against the back wall mimicking her position I keep Lizzie close and kiss her head gently.

''Well mommy likes to go to into books. She picks her bestest most favourite story and she jumps into it so she can see what it'd be like for real.''

''Really?''

''Yep we've been into her books and we've been to see Winnie The Pooh and Mickey Mouse. She also likes going to the castle in Harry Potter. It's really is cool. Don't let Mommy near a wand though okay she's too clumsy without one.''

''Hey my dreams are the best! I always end up falling in Emmett's and we always go on police chases in my dads.''

''Where would your dream place be Lizzie?''

''Um...''

''Any place in the whole world that would make you really happy and the great thing is it can change. You could go on safari one night and into space the next.'' Bella started to play with a strand of her hair as she thought it over.

''I think I'd like my dream place to be... In the clouds but they're bouncy and all the family has there own and we can.'' She stopped to yawn and rubbed her eyes. ''Jump really high past the stars... Mommy's cloud will be extra big though so she doesn't fall off.''

''I'm not that bad.''

''Mommy you have scares that means we should be careful.'' I'm trying not to laugh. I really am but it's too hard. She's too funny and Bella's pout makes it even funnier.

''Well you best make sure my cloud is extra bouncy and soft like cotton wool.'' Lizzie nodded in agreement before continuing.

''One cloud has a pool with a slide to and I can swim as quick as Nemo.'' I need to get down the pool with this one if she wants to swim I'll teach her. ''And Dory. I like Dory.''

''Yeah, what else?''

''My cloud would be pink with purple stripes.''

''Well how about we go to your dream place tonight?'' Nearly asleep, she sighed.

''Okay.''

''Well meet you there. Make sure you save us a space by the pool.'' We didn't get a response just shallow breaths as she feel back to sleep.

''Edward I love you. Thank you for loving us so much. I don't know if I would have handled that if you weren't here.''

''I love you too baby girl and we'll both learn. We just need to make sure they know there loved unconditionally.''

xxxxxMFEOxxxxx

I don't remember falling asleep but the next time I opened my eyes, the room was light and birds were chirping outside the window. Looking around all my babies are still asleep. Lizzie looking a lot more peaceful than she did when she woke last thank God. Seth and Faith were still wrapped around Bella, she couldn't be comfortable. I might just offer to give her a massage later. The only thing making this scene less than perfect was the fact the bed had deflated under us and we're all laying on the floor. My old man back needed a good mattress. Bella might have to return the favour with the massage. I don't think I could move even if I wanted too.

''Daddy, are you awake?''

''I am little man.'' Seth's sleepy eyes met mine before he looked down at his sister with a frown.

''Is Lizzie okay now? I don't like it when she's scared.'' Looking down at my sleeping angel it was hard to believe something so bad gripped her in her sleep just a few hours ago.

''She'll be just fine bud, she just needs us to love her lots.''

''I can do that and look after her in her dreams too.''

''You're a good boy... The best little boy ever.'' Stretching out he smiled and rubbed his belly.

''What's for breakfast? This best boy is hungry.''

''You really want me too cook best boy cause I'll do it if you really want me too?''

"Yeah maybe we should wait for mum. You'll burn it and I want pancakes.''

''How rude. I'm hurt, my cooking is not that bad.'' It really isn't that bad. I can cook beans on toast, soup, steak and I can make pasta that's enough isn't it? I could live off that.

''Dad you burn everything. Last time mommy went away for the night you burnt the dinner and Nana came and cooked for us.''

''How do you remember that you were two years old?''

''Nana told me about it.''

''Huh typical.'' My family love to grass me up especially to Seth. ''That was the first time mommy left you for longer than a night after you were born. She had a big book signing in New York and was a way for three whole days. We had so much fun and lots of boy time. Nana cooked for us after the first night catastrophe though, she didn't want me to make you sick or feed you take out too much.''

''But I like take out.''

''I know bud, me too. Nana spoiled our fun on that one.''

''Man that sucks... I'm glad mommy doesn't go away hardly ever though I'd miss her a lot.''

''You did miss her bud, even then. You slept in with me because you were sad. Don't tell mommy though she'll tell me off.''

''I won't and she wouldn't tell you off anyway because she loves you... And me and Lizzie and Little Faith.''

''Yeah mommy has a lot of love to go around.''

''Mommy's a very special lady.''

''She is... That's why we all love her so much.'' And I do love her with every inch of my being. Nothing will ever change that she had me from the first day I met her and in Emmett's words I've been pussy whipped ever since. I wouldn't change a thing about my time with her. I like being pussy whipped and I'm pretty sure he does too. He just won't admit it.

''Mmm... daddy.'' Rubbing her face over Bella's pyjama covered stomach Faith started to stir.

''Little Faith.'' Putting his face close to hers Seth brought his hand to her cheek. ''Are you awake now?''

''No no not wake.'' Taking a bit of her hair he rubbed it along her nose.

''Are you sure?'' Swatting it away with her hand she opened one eye and looked at Seth.

''I sleeping.'' She shut her eye again and Seth huffed. A small smile pulled at the edge of her lips but Seth didn't notice he just huffed again louder than before.

''Let her wake up a bit bud then she might want to play with you.''

''Okay... We should let Lizzie sleep a little longer too. She's probably tired from her nightmare.'' Sitting up he looked around and sighed before getting to his feet and leaving the tent only to return a few minutes later with his DS. ''Wana play daddy?''

''What you playing?'' Faith sat up and Seth grinned at her. He went to answer her but she cut him off quickly. ''Wait I need to go potty for you tells me.''

''Do you want me to take you titch?'' With Lizzie on my chest I have no idea how I'll do it but I'll manage.

''Um I kay daddy. I only need a number one.'' Information over share oh to be three years old again nothing is to gross to share.

''Okay don't forget to wash your hands.'' As she walked out of the tent Bella moaned and cringed rubbing her neck. ''Morning baby.''

''Um what ever I feel like I've slept on concrete... I should go check on Faith, she might need me.'' She got up wincing in pain every time she moved; guess she'll want that massage later. Score for Dr Cullen.

''Just one more sleepy head to go now.'' Seth didn't look up from his DS as he spoke but I can tell he's really excited to get the day going especially since everyone will be round here later.

''I think we should get out of this tent. I'll lay Lizzie on the sofa and we can watch something on the flat screen, what do you think?''

''That'd be cool.'' Slowly lifting Lizzie as I stood I left our home for the night. I'm so thankful I'll be back in a proper bed tonight. There's only so much floor one person can take. Next time I'm insisting on carpet in here so it's a little softer at least. Laying Lizzie down carefully I covered her with a throw and moved to uncover the flat screen. What I didn't count on was the fact the tent was being held by it and as soon as I untied it, it fell to the floor with a loud whoosh.

''MY HOUSE. DADDY YOU BROKED IT.'' Oops... Faith stood with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I'm in trouble... Big trouble.

''I didn't mean to. I was just trying to put some cartoons on for you and Seth and kaboom, it fell down.'' Bella looked down at Faith before mouthing 'you're in trouble' at me. I didn't mean it maybe I could try pouting or crying. Decisions, decisions.

''I only went potty and you broked it daddy, dats naughty.''

''Baby, it was an accident. Are you mad at me?'' Hanging my head in shame I stare at the floor trying not to laugh she's even cuter than she's mad.

''Mommy are you mads?'' She turned to Bella who smirked at me.

''Well daddy did break it.'' What? She was hanging me out to dry. This was pay back for the tickle thing last night I knew it. ''Maybe we should leave him to clean whilst we make pancakes?''

''Yes pancakes I told dad I wanted pancakes.'' Seth jumped up and took Bella's free hand. Traitor! He's supposed to be a daddy's boy. ''You should clean that up before Aunt Allie gets here.'' He pointed down to the pile of sheets and nodded towards them.

''All on my own?''

''Da-ddy you brokes it you gotsta fix it.'' She stomped her foot before stalking out of the room.

''Come on Seth lets go teach titch how to make pancakes.''

''What about Lizzie?''

''We should let her sleep a little longer. Nightmares wear you out.'' Looking over at the girl in question I could tell she was forcing her eyes shut. And the fact she had got a small smile on her face to alerted me to the fact she was awake and listening in to what was going on around her.

''Okay we'll make her pancakes extra special.''

''I'm sure she'll love them bud.''

''Mommy tum on I need you.'' Faith's voice travelled loud and clear from the kitchen and Seth smiled up at Bella.

''Coming baby. I'm just telling daddy how to clean up.''

''Kay hurry.''

''Clean this up husband... Now.'' With a wink she walked out of the room swaying her hips seductively. That woman will be the death of me, I swear those hips have super powers.

''Now my pretend sleepy girl, are you mad at me too?''

''Who me? I'm asleep daddy. I'm a sleep talker.'' Sitting down by her feet I pulled them on to my lap.

''Sure you are, did you have a good time in your dream when you went back to sleep?'' Her eyes popped open and she gave me the biggest smile whist nodding her head.

''It was so cool. I can't believe Emmett ate his cloud because he thought it was candy. He ended up having to share with Rose.'' I need to answer this carefully I don't want to get any information wrong.

''I know he's silly even in dreams.'' That's neutral enough I hope.

''I like sharing my dreams with everybody. It makes them funner.'' Sitting up she crawled into my lap and laid her head against my heart. ''Thank you for making my dreams good again. I can't wait to have more now I actually want to go to sleep at night time.''

''That makes me really happy baby girl. Really, really happy... Unlike the thought of folding all them sheets that makes me sad.''

''Daddy your face. When it fell down was so funny... That is a lot of mess though, it's going to take you a long time to clean it all up.''

''Yeah.'' Mumbling I got up and started to untangling the sheets from each other.

''You don't fold them like that daddy...You need some help?''

''Yeah I think I do baby girl.'' She got up and started giving orders apparently the way I fold sheets is wrong and I have to do it the way Angela taught her. I have to admit her way is a lot better than mine and a lot quicker. Bella won't even have to redo it later it's that good. She'll be really pleased. Maybe I'll get a star on the chart the naughty chart. Mind meet gutter.

''Daddy you need to take it wakey wakey.''

''Huh oh yeah sorry baby.'' We were just finishing the last sheet when I heard a cough from behind us.

''Getting out child to do the work Cullen. Smooth.''

''I wanted to help mommy, it's nice to help.'' Lizzie wrapped her hands around my waist as Bella approached us. After a minute and wrapped her arms around us too creating a cocoon effect around her.

''How are you feeling today baby girl?''

''Good I had the best dream when I fell back to sleep... Well you know because you where there.''

''I sure was baby. I liked your dream place, it was very very happy.''

''Me too but it's your turn tonight okay?''

''Okay there's pancakes in the kitchen if you're hungry.''

''Are you coming daddy?''

''Of course mommy's pancakes are the best.'' Taking my hand in hers, she led me into the kitchen where my two youngest were sat at the breakfast counter eating happily. The baby of the family seemed to like chocolate syrup because it was all over her face and hands and in her hair. That'll be fun to get out in the tub.

''Seth I told you to watch her she was clean when I left.'' Seth looked up with his own chocolate moustache and Bella groaned. ''Bath time once you've both finished I think.''

''Da-ddy tum here.'' Faith held her hands above her and tilted her head back as Lizzie took the seat next to her. Walking over to her I leant down and put my face close to hers I was met with two chocolaty hands and a pout.''I give you daddy okay I loves you.'' Each word was said with a tap to my face., Lovely now I need to shower too and what is she giving me? I turned to Bella and she must have noticed my puzzled expression because as she walked over to give Lizzie her pancakes she giggled at little.

''I forgive you too Edward.'' Oh she forgives me for breaking the tent, that makes sense. ''And I think Lizzie should get a star on the chart for helping you clean up.''

''I agree, she's a very good helper.''

''We helped you cook mommy.'' Seth looked over at the chart on the wall eagerly.

''You did. I'll put a star on for all of you.''

''Okay cool.'' Lizzie and Bella were the only ones that got through breakfast clean. Myself, Seth and Faith managed to get covered in chocolate syrup. I should not have let Faith sit on my lap whilst I was still eating because she's a monster with the syrup bottle.

''I think the messy ones should have a bath first what do you think Lizzie?''

''Yeah I think so. I can pick out my clothes first then.'' Her eyes glazed over as she thought about the possibilities. I have two mini Alice's I can tell already they both love clothes way too much.

''Dad can I have a shower in your room?'' He flooded the floor the first time he showered and soaked me. He really likes it now though and it's funny when he sings to himself especially when he starts dancing like Michael Jackson. I taught that kid everything he knows. I swear he's got the moves.

''Yeah sure bud I'll get in when you're done.''

''I wants bubbles mommy.'' As everyone discussed their bathroom preferences the phone started to ring. No one moved to get it so with a huff I moved to grab the receiver.

''Dr Cullen speaking.''

''Don't be so pretentious brother. You're at home now remember.''

''Hi to you too Emmett, what's up?'' Polite as always. Not.

''What time are we allowed over? Rosie's pissed at me because I woke her up early. I just wanted to play Nerf with the boys and she said 7am is too early. I was like that's not true...'' I pulled the receiver away from my ear until he stopped to take a breath. ''So basically I need to get us all out of the house before she divorces me.''

''Let me ask Bella...''

''What? Why are you asking Bella?'' Two arms slipped around me and Bella's strawberry body butter attacked my senses.

''Em wants to know what time he can come over to play.''

''Tell him I have three children and a husband to bathe so I'll need about an hour and a half.''

''Okay.''

''Did you hear that?''

''Loud and clear bro, loud and clear. I'll see you soon. Let the games begin.'' The line went dead and I stood staring at the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

What the hell have we let ourselves in for?


End file.
